What Happened to Georgia
by ChiefGunny117
Summary: Agent Georgia is a long way from home and from his freelancer buddies after a tragic jet-pack incident. Without his AI and his memories of who he was, Georgia must find a way to cope and make new friends. Maybe even make a life for himself on this strange new planet. Pre Season 9. Some York and Carolina cameos within.
1. Genesis

I awoke in what appeared to be a hospital room, but with an odd homeliness to it. Instead of the stark white slate that I would think of a hospital, the walls gave off a soft, light brown hue with dark wood floorboards, ceiling skirts, and door and window frames. Above me hung a single fan with round light fixture. It was not running now making the room quite stuffy, but I did get to enjoy the light coming in through the window. I could not tell if it was sunrise or sunset, but it still cast beautiful rays of yellow and orange with hints of pink and purple through the window. The bed I was resting in was comfortable to say the least. It felt like sleeping on a cloud. Soft white sheets covered with a heavy gold colored blanket that helped keep me warm.

My tranquility was soon interrupted by an electronic voice as the newfound presence of a metal sphere brought itself into my view. "Good morning. How are you feeling today?" It pulsated with a soft purple glow as it spoke.

I made a feeble attempt to sit up and respond to the orb as my body ached in pain and failed me as I slumped back down into the bed. Everything hurt; my legs, torso, back, arms, even my head was throbbing with an earsplitting headache. "Why does it all hurt?" I asked hoarsely. My throat was sore beyond no end and my voice was practically gone. "Where am I? Who are you?" It hurt to speak, but I was so confused by everything.

The orb made its way over with two instruments and slipped one over my bicep and the other over my wrist before responding. "You are in the main care facility on the orbiting moon planet designated Delta Genesis. It is the third of the four moons orbiting Alpha Genesis. I am Spark 014 known as Alpha Xi. You have been in this facility's care for two weeks now."

Two weeks! My mind began racing as did my heart, causing my body to shake uncontrollably. This seemed to trigger warnings with the orb. "I have detected a spike in both your blood pressure and heart rate. Please, allow me to sedate you to avoid any other risks of cardiac arrest." My breathing became ecstatic and I felt myself shaking even more so than before. I was having a panic attack.

"It's okay, Xi. I can take it from here." A woman's voice now joined in the room.

"I must insist, Madame. I have calculated an eighty percent chance of heart failure if he is not sedated. Your father has also instructed me that you are to…"

"To check up on all of the patients in this hospital this week and ensure they are comfortable. Now run along. I believe room seventeen needs a final check before she is released back to her family's care." The orb hesitated. "Go on, Alpha Xi, you are dismissed."

"Very well, Madame." The orb removed its instruments from my arm and then floated from the room.

"I apologize for him," she said to me. She had moved to my left side, opposite the door and set herself in a chair while placing a tray on the bedside table. "Some of them have issues telling different illnesses from one another."

She then began fixing something on the tray, which smelt nice, like lavender. Granted, it could be whatever it was she was making or herself. I could not tell, for my senses were playing tricks on me. I had hoped my eyesight was not one of these senses. The girl that sat before me was quite beautiful. Dark auburn hair draped down over thin shoulders accenting her fair skin. Her eyes were a deep blue like the ocean and set upon a slim nose that bore a small patch of freckles only slightly darker than her tan skin. She must have caught me staring from the corner of my eye as her cheeks developed a rosy hue and a small giggle escaped her lips.

"You should drink something. Here." She tried to hand me a small cup and I tried to accept the offer, but it was still impossible for me to move. My hand trembled and shook before I gave up and it fell limp to my side again. "Oh my, it seems your body is still sore from the fall. Here…" She set the cup down and gave me a small injection in my shoulder. "…this should help with the pain a little. Now let's get you sat up a bit." She stood up and leaned over me, taking one of my hands in hers and resting the other under my back. Her hands were soft. From there, she managed to get me sitting up in the bed and rearranged my pillows accordingly.

"What's your…"

"Ah… ah… not yet. Take a sip of this first. Some hot tea infused with mint, lemon, and honey. It should soothe your throat." She helped me lift the warm cup to my lips and took small sips. I brought it back down to my lap and held it there with two hands. "Better?"

I tried to speak. "Much better." My voice was not as hoarse as it was and the soreness of my throat had subsided. "Thank you…"

"Evangeline. My name is Evangeline." She blushed. "But you can call me Eve if you would like. What's your name?"

"My name is…" I could not remember my name. How could I not remember my own name?

"Ah, the slight brain damage they mentioned in your file. If it helps, they found this around your neck when they found you." She presented me with a pair of dog tags. "I'm sorry if they're not much help. They weren't in the best condition."

I hold the dog tags in my hands. The first one is damaged beyond recognition and I cannot read it, but I can make out some of the letters. I can make out a 'G' and an 'A.' GA? I wondered.

"Georgia. Call me Georgia."

 **A/N: This is my first ever fanfic that I've written and I would love to hear your feedback. Hope you enjoy! And I hope this will gain enough following for it to be worth it. See you in the next chapter; Georgia's First Birthday**


	2. Georgia's Birthday

Each passing day following my waking, I counted as a blessing. I was getting stronger and by my third day awake, I could stand and walk on my own two feet. Xi kept telling me it would take a miracle for my legs to work again, but sure enough, there I was. It allowed me to spend my mornings in the rec room with the physical therapist.

Evangeline came to visit me every morning, and when she did, I got to know a little more about her. For starters, she was the Chieftain's daughter of Delta Genesis. Of all people who could have been her father, it made me slightly nervous, but I had some trouble pinpointing why. Granted, my memory loss failed to help the situation, but I was still certain of one thing. Every day Evangeline came to visit was the highlight of my mornings and she never failed to put a dorky grin in my face.

Today, however, was a very special day for me. Today was my birthday. I had decided not to tell Evangeline but that did not stop her from sneaking a peak at my file where it was plain as day to see. I knew this because first off, she told me that is where she found out, and second, she came in wearing a birthday hat and holding a birthday blower between her lips. She announced herself by blowing it as soon as she entered the room. It startled me enough that I began choking on my morning tea, which burned my throat more than anything.

"Oh, my goodness! Georgia, I am so sorry!" She rushed to my bedside to attempt at helping me through my coughing fit, which helped me in the sense that she cared, but sent searing pain down my back. It was the only part of me that was still excruciatingly sore regardless of the progress I had made. She must have seen me wince. "Oh no, your back. I'm sorry! I forgot!" She was becoming very flustered.

"Don't… worry… about it." I said in between coughs. It took me another minute before I could properly clear my throat. "Ahem! So, what brings you in to my humble abode today, Miss Evangeline?"

She set down a small box in her ritualistic spot on the side table. "Silly boy. I am here to celebrate your birthday with you. Or have you forgotten your own date of birth too?" She shot me a coy smile.

I chuckled. "No, I'm pretty sure I remembered that part. Only reason I didn't tell you…" I lightly poked the tip of her nose. "…is because I didn't want you to make a big deal out of it.

"Well, you can't sit there and celebrate it alone!"

"I didn't think I would be seeing as you've come to visit me almost every morning for the past week and a half. If I had half a mind, I'd say you cared for me more than a friend." A light blush and a small look of defeat riddled her face, but it quickly disappeared.

"Says the man with, technically, only half a brain." She chuckled.

"Ow! Low blow!" I joked. She gave me a soft slug to the shoulder.

"Speaking of which," she began. "Have you remembered anything else?"

"Other than the names of my parents? No, no I haven't." I shrugged. "Nothing worth remembering now that I've got you." Again, she blushed and shied away.

"Damn you, Georgia. You know too well how to make a girl blush. Maybe that was part of your past skillsets."

"Or I could just be a nice guy." I resituated myself in my bet so that I was slightly more comfortable. "So, tell me, Miss Evangeline, what do you have in store for us today?"

"Well," she began. "I thought we'd spend some time watching some of my favorite movies and hope you can appreciate them as much as I do!"

"That depends," I smirked. "What kinds of movies are they?"

"Well…" she pulled out a bag with a portable DVD player and some old DVDs. How old is this girl? "We have some military movies, some romantic comedies, some major chick flicks (we can avoid those if you want), and some REALLY old Disney movies."

"Let's start with the military movies."

"I thought you'd say that." She pulled out the player and the first movie with the title _Stripes_ plastered across the front. "This one is hilarious."

"How old is it?"

"Well, it came out in 1981, so it's about 570 years old I think."

I raised my eyebrows. "Sounds like fun then." Without hesitation, she slapped the disk into the tray and pressed play.

After each movie, Evangeline would dive into a deep discussion with me about it. One movie left us half arguing over the plausibility of the events actually taking place. I was having a difficult time understanding the movie to begin with. Was it military, was it sci-fi? I couldn't tell. At some point during a marathon we began with one series, she had fallen asleep.

It was one of the most adorable things I had seen. Minutes before, she had curled up in her chair and wrapped one arm around my own. This hadn't initially put her to sleep, but once she had rested her head on my shoulder, it was lights out almost instantly. The slight rise and fall of her chest was peaceful. She was peaceful. Before I knew it, I found my eyelids growing heavy as well. Before I knew it, I had fallen asleep as well, and rested my head atop of hers.

I was the first of us to wake up and noticed that the player had been moved to the side table. Maybe one of the nurses must have come in to check on us while we were asleep. Looking at the clock, I realized we had been asleep for almost five hours and it was well past lunch time. Evangeline must have felt me stir a little, for she awoke not long after I did.

"Oh my, I hadn't realized I fell asleep." She still had herself wrapped around my arm which startled her and she quickly pulled away with a blush splayed across her face. "S-sorry," she muttered.

I smiled. "Don't worry about it." I took one of her hands in my own hand and that seemed to make her smile.

"Anyway," she began. "I got you something."

This puzzled me. "Really?" She nodded and produced a decent sized necklace box. "You really didn't have to."

"Nonsense! I'm the only friend you have here and, besides, I wanted to." I opened the box to reveal a single black dog-tag on a black chain. "We don't have the same metals here as you did when yours was made, and seeing as yours were damaged, I had a new one made. It's made from tungsten so it is a bit heavier."

Pulling it out, I revealed the name on the tag. 'GEORGIA' was printed across the face in bold, gold lettering. "It's great, Eve. I love it, thank you."

She took the chain from my hands and placed the new tag over my head. "There," she whispered, and our eyes made contact. She rested a hand on my chest and the other on the bed space between us. She was sitting rather close despite being in her own chair and I could feel her warm breath on my cheeks. Eye to eye, she started to lean in closer to me, closing the distance…

That is, until the door to my room came crashing inward…

 **A/N: SO... second chapter is up and... who threw the door inward? Was it a freelancer, was it someone else? You'll never know unless you stick around for chapter three, or maybe we won't find out until chapter 4. I am having a lot of fun with this, so I will see you in a week or so. I am definitely going to try for one chapter a week uploaded on Saturday or Sunday. Anyway, see you next week!**


	3. Bad News

**Third POV: Mother of Invention**

"Pardon me, sir."

"What is it, Councilor?" The Director kept his face fixated on his Freelancer placement charts.

"It is Agents York and Maine, Director. They have returned with news from their mission."

"Send them in then, Councilor."

The Councilor nodded to the security guard at the door who let in the two agents who came in to report. They still wore their armor as a standard protocol when addressing the Director. They stood stiff at attention fearing the worst for the news that they were about to give to their leader; however, the Director had beaten them to the punch.

"Gentlemen, where is Agent Georgia?" He said it without warning, he was straight faced, and he seemed perpetually unmoved by the idea.

York was the first to progress the conversation.

"Agent Georgia had suffered an unfortunate jetpacking incident that rendered his communications useless, sir."

The Director turned his gaze on Agent Maine. "Can you confirm this?" He simply nodded. "Very well. We shall begin searching for his recovery beacon as soon as possible. We cannot risk that armor or the AI unit falling into the wrong hands."

Again, York spoke up. "Unfortunately, sir, I hate to admit, but the damage done by the jetpack destroyed all the suit's primary functions, as well as shot Agent Georgia into uncharted territory in the Gamma System." It was this statement that angered the Director.

"You mean to tell me that my senior tech agent is uncapable of tracking a suit of armor?"

York instantly regret his statement and tried to quickly recover. "I'm not saying it's impossible, sir. I'm just saying that it will take a great deal of time to find him if we did make the attempt."

"Then get to it, Agent!" The sternness was in his voice as the command reached the two agents. "Dismissed!" Without further instruction, the two agents vacated the bridge. After a moment watching the leaderboard, the Director moved to speak again. "Prepare a new memory unit, Councilor. I am sure Agent York will need some assistance in his search for our equipment."

"Is a new fragment required, sir?"

"New fragments are always required, Councilor. They continue to help our agents in the field." The screen showing the leaderboard flashed over the top agent before switching to a live feed of the training room. In there were two agents against one, who seemed to have the upper hand despite being outnumbered.

The agent in question bore a unique shade of blue armor that was brighter than normal and was practicing some close hand to hand combat against two others in purple armor; one a lighter shade than the other. It all came to an end when the teal agent swept the legs of the other two, dropping them to the floor and disengaging the shields on their armor.

 _Match Point: Carolina; Agents North and South Dakota: Eliminated_ the computer chimed.

"Make sure Agent Carolina is prepared for her next mission, Councilor. She is ready to finally test her AI in the field."

"Yes, Director. Is there any specific location?"

"Gamma system."

* * *

 **Staff of Charon**

The chairman of _Charon Industries_ sat at his desk awaiting the arrival of the next unfortunate soul scheduled for a meeting with him today. As of recent, the Director of _Project Freelancer_ had been ignoring the chairman's pleas to inform him of the projects it was that were being worked on. The AI unit that he had gifted the Director was for self-use and testing only, but he had learned that the original had been fragmented from an altercation with the freelancers and his own men. An altercation that had seen the illegal use of alienated armor enhancement technologies. This greatly frustrated the chairman.

The door opened to reveal one of the chairman's top agents, a seemingly shorter woman with black hair. "You asked to see me, sir?"

"Ah, Connie. It is about time. As you may know, Director Church has been neglecting me. I am assigning you to go undercover to reveal what it is he is up to at _Project Freelancer._ " The last bit of his sentence he said with smite in his throat.

"It shall be done, sir."

"Thank you. Now, off with you." She left and was replaced by a man dressed in security armor.

"Sir, we have detected a freelancer recovery beacon in the Gamma system. It was only a brief moment, but I am sure we can triangulate the devices trajectory."

The chairman gave an evil grin. "Excellent! See to it this beacon is found and recovered as soon as possible. Who knows what we may find in the wreckage. Seal my office on your way out. I have a personal conference call I must make."

"Indeed, sir. I shall notify you when we have found it."

Again, the chairman was alone. He opened a personal voice message file and cleared his throat using the contents of his _Charon Industries_ mug before proceeding to hit record.

"Dear Director Church. It has come to my attention that you are experimenting outside of the bounds of our initial agreement and your existing contract with _Charon Industries_. In spite of this, you choose to constantly threaten my men with your own agents as well as avoid my transmissions to you. Know this, Director, I am personally funding your project on top of being the main provider of your experimental AI unit you have recklessly called 'Alpha.' If you continue to avoid me, Director Church, I will have no choice but to sever your funding as well as have you personally detained. Do not test me, sir. I expect to hear back from you on the matter. Make no mistakes."

He cut the communication and proceeded to think of the next steps he had set in motion. _Cut the throat of the agency, then watch it squirm_. That was the mindset he had going into this business deal, and it was leaving him no choice, and no other option in the manner. _Project Freelancer will fail, if not for my sake, but for his._

* * *

 **A/N: New chapter is up, and it is late as hell! Well, maybe not for you, but it is for me as I write this, so i apologize in advance if this chapter is a little wobbly. Anyhow! So, the Charon and Project Freelance have found out of Georgia's disappearance. What will they do next? Also, cameos from North, South, Carolina, Maine, York, and (everyone's favorite traitor) CT. As always, reviews are greatly appreciated! We'll see you in the next one where we fond out who broke in the door! Finally! See you in a week!**

 **(Red vs Blue is owned by RoosterTeeth Productions)**


	4. Guess Who

**Delta Genesis**

The door slammed against the wall and almost flew off its hinges as several nurses flooded to my room to see what the commotion was about. However, many of them fled at the sight of the man who stood in the doorway. He was at least seven feet tall, although, his height was skewed as my perception field was limited to the downed position of my bed. For his attire, he wore a long elegant purple robe with black trimmings. Underneath was a white button-down shirt tucked into a pair of black armored leggings that draped over a pair of shined black boots. From underneath the robe peeked the silver and blue sword hilt I assumed was strapped to a belt.

"What on earth are you doing here, Evangeline?" his voice was calm, but the tone was menacing as he glared at us with his steel blue eyes shrouded by his long blonde hair. "Is this where you have been running off to?" A monster of a beard moved as he spoke.

Evangeline spoke softly and sorrowfully as she cast her eyes downward into her lap. "I'm sorry, Papa."

 _Papa?_

"You have had me worried sick! And to find you here with this vermin of a man! I told you I had forbidden your communication with him!"

I moved to defend both myself and Evangeline, but a soft hand had rested on my arm. Looking to my left was Evangeline, with eyes still downcast, shaking her head at me. So, I held my tongue, despite my growing anger.

"We are leaving… NOW!" He motioned for her to move.

"Please, sir?" she spoke up. Her voice was shaking. "May I stay just for the rest of today?" She looked up and I saw a glimmer of hope in her eyes… or was it the glassiness preparing for tears.

"No! You have caused enough trouble for today. Now let's go! Your mother is waiting!"

"Yes, sir." She turned to me, "Goodbye Georgia." Her voice was full of defeat and I could hear her stuttering slightly.

She leaned in and kissed me lightly on the cheek which sent both of or faces red as I felt the heat rising in my cheeks.

"Now, Evangeline!" Her father grew impatient with her ever passing second and he grew more menacing.

The two of them left in a hurry leaving me to my own devices in my room with my loneliness. I had not realized how much light Evangeline had brought into the room when she came to visit me. The room felt dark and it continued to do so, despite the flood of natural light coming in through the window and the bright fluorescent lighting. Even the constant flow of nurses coming in and out to check on my vitals and to give me my daily pain medication. If only they had some for a broken heart.

As nighttime fell, something strange had crossed my mind and made me curious. Looking to my left, my curiosity was cured. In Evangeline's chair sat the bag that held her portable video player and her stash of films. It made me think that she may have either left it on purpose to give me something to do or in hopes she would see me again. However, there was also the possibility that she had accidentally left it in the small disagreement with her father. Regardless, I took the small advantage to watch more of the movies she had brought.

I selected a fairly good looking animated movie from her collection and dropping it into the tray. It loaded up and I concluded that it was a most likely a children's movie, however, the premise seemed to be to add as many adult innuendos as possible that would slip over any kid's head. It turned out to be hilarious. Several hours later, I had watched all four of the movies, as well as watched the spinoff movie for a supporting character from the second.

A nurse had come into the room just as I finished the spinoff movie and was almost shocked to see me awake. "What on Earth are you doing up at this hour?" She walked over to check my vitals as one of the overnight staff. I had never met her before.

"I was enjoying some films a friend had recommended to me." It was only a half lie, but a lie nonetheless.

"Ah, so you did find Ms. Evangeline's player," she joked.

"Well… I mean…"

"It is quite alright. She had called not too long ago to make sure it had been left with you. Said you needed to become more cultured in film." She gave a slight chuckle. "However, I didn't expect you to be taking such an interest in children's flicks." My face flushed red at her words.

"I sort of just picked the first one I saw…" Another clever lie, but my face gave away the truth.

"I am sure you did." She set down her instruments and took a seat in Evangeline's favorite chair and let out a large sigh. "Miss Evangeline cares for you very much, Georgia. She even had this delivered earlier today hoping it would reach you before your birthday's end. I am glad I decided to bring it with me." She pulled a green and orange envelope out of the pocket of her smock and handed it to me. "Anyway, I should be going, I have other patients to care for and we are a small staff tonight." She stood from her sea and left me alone once again.

The letter in my hands felt light and I pulled it open. Evangeline's handwriting was extremely elegant. It read:

 _Dearest Georgia,_

 _I hope this letter reaches you well as I have been secluded to my own room. Avoiding father's gaze has me emotionally drained. However, I did have fun with you today on your birthday, and I hope you did the same. If only I could have stayed to celebrate with you longer. I left you with my player hoping it could bring us together again sometime in the future and so you could enjoy some real entertainment while you are here on Genesis. I like to think that there was a spark between us but now that I have it down on paper, I feel like I sound like a silly girl with a crush. Either way, I hope to see you again soon. As well as I hope you recover fully from your injuries and maybe I can take you out dancing. Happy birthday again!_

 _With love,_

 _Evangeline_

* * *

 **A/N: Here we are again at the end of the fourth chapter. I know it's late, and I am SO SO SO sorry for that. I contracted a serious sinus infection this last Thursday and it has taken until today for it to clear up enough to be able to write without an earsplitting headache. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and meeting daddy, who is kind of an asshole, but also that stereotypical dad with the whole "You can't date my daughter" vibe i tried to give him. As for his looks, he essentially resembles a fully dressed, blonde Ghira (if you follow RWBY you know exactly who I'm talking about). As always, reviews are always loved and appreciated! And I will see you all next week! Hoping for a post this Saturday to make up for my tardiness. However, spoiler, Georgia is leaving the hospital! Yay! Thank you all for sticking around, it is a great pleasure!**

 **Red vs Blue and its characters are owned by RoosterTeeth Productions**


	5. Keys and Shackles

**Delta Genesis**

I took my first steps outside in almost a month after my arrival and admittance into the Delta Genesis care facility. My physical therapist requested that I take it easy until I have fully regained my strength, but where is the fun in that? The sun hit my face and it felt so nice and warm against my skin. I could feel my uncut hair billowing slightly in the breeze and it gave me the urge to run; to run without limits and borders of the therapist and the static treadmill. So, that is what I did, I ran. I ran as fast as my legs could carry me through the empty streets.

Unfortunately, after about five minutes, I had grown extremely winded and concluded I had run to almost my last breath. In front of me was the gates to a very large building. It held at least three levels of windows as well as a large front porch area. The pathway leading up was beautifully landscaped to better fit the surrounding greenery of the compound's surroundings. It was elegant, and it was built in a way where it would both stand out as well as fit in with its surroundings. I wished to move, but I felt almost transfixed to the spot I was standing in.

"Best not to stare for too long, Mister." A female voice had pulled me from my trance. I turned to look and found a fairly built woman with average features. Her dark brown hair fell from the tightly bound ponytail near the top of her head and her eyes gave off a luscious green. She was pretty, but she was no Evangeline.

"Why is that?" I asked.

She shrugged. "Beats me, but I do know the daily guard does not take solicitors to lightly." She blushed slightly and held a hand out to me. "My name is Grace, by the way. Grace Palmer."

I took her hand lightly with a slight bow. "Call me Georgia," I responded. "Are you familiar to the area?"

"Y-yes," she stammered out. "I live only a small way away." She pointed back the way she was traveling from. "What about you? I haven't seen you around here before."

I nervously rubbed the back of my neck. "Unfortunately, I am fairly new to the area. And by fairly new, I mean I've never been outside of the hospital before and don't know anyone outside of the caretakers and doctors."

She nodded. "Well, if you haven't a place to stay, my sister and I have a spare room. I'm sure she wouldn't mind." She quickly reverted though. "But you don't have to if it's too forward for you."

I waved her concern for my decision aside. "No, that sounds like a good idea actually. It can give me a place to stay until I can get on my own two feet properly."

She looked confused. "Pardon?"

"Oh, figure of speech. To get settled and situated in my own lifestyle."

"I see. Anyway, I have a few errands I have to run in town if you would like to join me so you're not so lonely?"

"That sounds lovely, I may get to know you a little better as well." I gave a slight chuckle. I felt like this was going to be a fair start for me.

* * *

 **Chieftain's Estate**

I looked outside the window in my third-floor bedroom at the world outside our house. Father had been adamant about my relations with any man outside his bounds and preconceptions of how a man should be. He should be noble and a man in a place of power. However, I wanted a man who was humble and respectful, a man like Georgia. Okay, I wanted Georgia. He was so sweet, kind, funny, and he had a smile that made me swoon. Yet, I was not allowed to have him. I was forbidden to communicate with him and father had gone to great lengths to ensure my letters did not leave the estate without being proofread for that reason. It was becoming increasingly depressing.

A knock came from my door. "Evangeline, sweetie, how are you feeling today?" I swiveled in my spot to take in the image of my mother. People were adamant about me being a carbon copy of her image, but I failed to see it. She was much prettier than me.

Shrugging away my thought and using it as a response to my mother, I turned back to stare out my window where a man and a woman were conversing at the front gate. It reminded me of when I would get to talk to Georgia, how happy our conversations were. I proceeded to stare at them as my mother made her presence on my windowsill with me.

"Sweetie, you must not blame your father, he is simply protective of you." I ignored her and kept my eyes fixated on the two strangers. She sighed. "Please come down and spend some time with us, or at least me. I know I cannot change his mind, but I'm sure it will ease your mind…"

I shook my head. "What ease of mind? I'm secluded to my room because father and I refuse to see eye to eye on the matter and can barely survive in the same room without arguing."

She sighed. "You know how your father can be stubborn at times, and he has also been very busy lately making sure everything is in order. He is an important man after all."

I scoffed. "So is, Georgia," I mumbled.

Another sigh from my mother. "Now, sweetie, he isn't someone you should associate yourself with either. There was quite a fuss when he landed, and he didn't look as if he had a very terrific track record."

"So? He doesn't have those memories and he is, actually, a really sweet guy. Don't you think that is enough to clear his conscious?" I felt the heat rising in my face.

"I'm sorry, sweetie, but I have to agree with your father with this one in that I don't trust his past." Now I was angry.

"You two can't keep me from having these feelings! And you can't keep me here forever!"

"We can if we see it best for your protection. Please, Evangeline, hear us out."

"No, I need you to leave." My face was growing hotter and hotter as the conversation progressed, and I did not want to say something I should not.

"Evangeline, please?"

"Just go!" I shouted. It visibly startled both of us as I turned from her in shame.

"Evangeline, sweetheart…"

"I'm sorry," I interrupted. "I need you to leave." I felt her hesitate but had soon vacated my room.

I turned my gaze back to my window and saw the two strangers had left already. My eyes swept over to my writing desk where all my letters to Georgia rested under a gold paperweight. Pointless is what I thought of the stack. There was no use anymore. I got up from my windowsill and made my way over to my bed where I laid face down in my pillow and began to softly cry. However, it quickly grew as I began to realize what I was doing to my poor family on top of my overwhelming emotions for Georgia on top of it. I could feel my tears streaming down my face, soaking into the seams of my pillow. Eventually, I had fallen asleep, and with it, came semisweet dreams of a man I knew I deeply loved.

* * *

 **A/N: Ah, at last, Georgia has left the hospital and is trying to make a way for himself to finally settle on the planet Genesis. Also, Evangeline shares an emotional moment with her mother where she essentially pushing away her entire family. What will happen next? I fear having this story being mainly OC with minimal Freelancer appearances, it borders an original story. Let me know what you think by leaving a review. I love reading the few I get. As always, I will see you all next week in an all new chapter! Stay tuned!**

 **EDIT: So, I changed up Evangeline's part in this chapter an made her a little too moody. I cleaned that up a bit and it slightly lengthened the chapter, but it makes more sense now than it did. Again, hope you enjoy!**


	6. Difficult Relations

**Mother of Invention**

"Damnit!"

"Signal lost. If I may, you can attempt strengthening the signal splicing through the ship's main server."

"And that would require me hacking the ship which is against my protocol."

"Agent York, on several occasions, you have demonstrated immense prowess in your hacking abilities giving you a 74.3% chance of succeeding in the task."

"That does not make me feel better, D."

"Having issues with your AI?" York turned away from the monitor in front of him to find none other than the one female agent that managed to make him smile.

"Hey, Carolina. And… yes, I am having some difficulties. Tracking Georgia's beacon has been a bit more challenging than I thought." He was frustrated beyond belief, but something about seeing Carolina in normal clothes made him relax. She may have only been wearing sweat pants and a sweatshirt, but it made him feel good knowing she could relax every once in a while.

"Shame, and I thought I had the best technical freelancer around." She chuckled while also smirking at her long-time friend.

"Yeah, yeah." York let out a long sigh before turning back to his monitor. He could still feel Carolina's presence behind him as well as Delta would not stop glancing at her while he ran his algorithms.

A new set of commands popped up in the command prompt window as York began typing out new commands in attempts to track Georgia's beacon once again. His focus was unappalled and his eyes unblinking. It was like observing a zombie. In the middle of typing in new commands, York felt a set of thin, but muscular arms wrap around him from behind.

"Why don't you come take a break from this project for a little while?" At this, Delta spoke up.

"At this point, if you take any breaks from tracking the signal, I calculate a 4.7% chance of finding Agent Georgia."

York sighed once again and leaned back into Carolina's embrace. "Maybe you're right."

"Come on then," she purred. They stood together and left the server station York had been using; walking hand in hand.

"Agents York and Carolina, I feel the need to remind you of the freelancer protocol concerning against fraternization."

"D, no one has followed that policy in years. Besides, we're not having any luck with the tracker anyway."

"Agent York, please, I must insist…" Delta's voice was suddenly cut off when Carolina reached behind York's head and pulled out the data chip.

"There, all alone now," she said coyly.

"Thanks. Now, what exactly do you suggest we do?"

She snaked her arms around his waist. "I'm sure we'll think of something."

* * *

 **Delta Genesis**

The apartment Grace had brought me too was not the largest, but it was homely for the amount of space available. Upon entering I caught glimpse of a figure that resembled Grace almost exactly. I was thinking they must be twins, but there were some subtle differences that made them stand apart. Instead of dark hair with green eyes, she had blonde hair and blue eyes. But the faces were exactly the same. At least I had a definite way to tell them apart.

"Hey, Jade! I'm back, and I made a new friend.

The blonde-haired girl, now known as Jade, looked up from a book she was reading and proceeded to glare at me. I sheepishly rubbed the back of my neck and waved at her. However, she did not seem amused and her gaze shot to Grace.

"What in the hell is wrong with you?" her voice was gritty and full of spite. "You went out to run two errands to drop of packages, and you bring home a stray?"

"I haven't even asked you yet…"

"That doesn't matter, I know what happens when you bring home _friends_." She emphasized the use of the word with air quotes. "Just don't expect me to be too particularly happy about it. And you…" she shifted her gaze back to me. "Don't expect to get a free ride either. If you're going to stay here, you're going to have to pull your own weight." She closed her book and stormed off into the back rooms. "I'm going to bed."

"Goodnight!" I called to her. She hesitated, then continued to storm off. I was almost appalled by her behavior.

"Don't mind my sister, she can be somewhat jealous at times. Are you hungry?" Grace was quick to change the subject and direct herself back to me.

"I'm fine. Thank you though. I think I would like to get some rest, however."

"O-oh. No problem. You can sleep in my bed if you'd like. N-not with me of course… unless you want to?" Her stammering was quite cute, but I could not imagine lying with her while Evangeline was still on my mind.

"I think I'll be fine on the couch. I do appreciate the offer though."

"Okay, well… I'll just be in the other room. Holler of you need anything. Goodnight!"

"Goodnight." She began walking away, but before she could round the corner, "Hey, Grace?" She stopped and looked back. "Thank you. You've been very gracious."

She smiled, and her face developed a deep shade of red. "You're welcome." And with that, we both went to bed.

At first, I thought it was normal to be sleeping in an unfamiliar comfort space, but I could not find the ability to close my eyes. I had thought about waking Grace and talking to her about it, but she had already been such a gracious host, I wanted to let her sleep. There were a great many things that were on my mind, preventing me from a peaceful slumber. One of them being my loss of memory, but at the same time, a big portion of my time was spent thinking about Evangeline. I missed her. I found myself wondering if she was thinking about me, I found myself thinking about what she would say to me when she next saw me, I found myself wanting to just be near her. Eventually, I closed my eyes, and drifted into a deep sleep, swelling with thoughts of Evangeline.

* * *

 **A/N: Here we are once again at the end of another chapter. Before you say it... yes... there will be Yorkolina moments, and I have decided that it will be a majority of my Freelancer cameos, as well as they will be added to the character list. As far as writing this chapter goes, it was very difficult for me. Things haven't been 100% dandy in my life. However, I hate to keep all four of my followers waiting and anticipating. Please let me know what you think and leave a review. They definitely help. Also, if you want weekly updates without stalking the story every day, make sure to follow the story, and leave a like if you really love it. Send me any ideas or anything you would like to see in this fic or following fics via Twitter ChiefGunny117 or send me a message. As always, I will see you next week in the next chapter!**

 **Red vs Blue belongs to RoosterTeeth Productions**


	7. Troubling Mornings

**Delta Genesis**

The following morning, Grace awoke with much more renewed energy than I had anticipated she would have. She was much livelier, and much more animated than last night when we had first met. It was a nice reprise from her awkwardness towards me yesterday, but it was overwhelmingly so. Especially now that I had become accustomed to sleeping until later in the day.

"Good morning, Georgia!" She leaned almost her whole body over the back of the couch and grinned at me. We were almost nose to nose and if I had not shrunken back like I did, we would have head butt one another.

"G-good morning," I replied sheepishly. "You're up awfully early…"

"Well, duh! This is when I always get up. No sense in wasting daylight."

"There is when some of us enjoy our sleep…" A groggy looking Jade came from the opposite end of the living room where it met the hall on her side of the apartment. Her blond hair was completely disheveled, and her long sleeve shirt was hanging off her left shoulder. As far as pant went, I could not tell if she was wearing any.

"Come on, Jade," Grace protested. "No need to be harsh about it! And would it kill ya to be a bit more decent? We have a guest."

"If he's going to stay here," she started, shaking her head slightly. "He has to abide by common knowledge that, as a patron of this apartment, that I will dress as I please to make myself comfortable in my own home." She tiredly hobbled over to the kitchen where she indiscreetly flashed the pair of pink laced panties she was wearing. At least she was wearing something.

She stood at the coffee pot with her back turned to me and I could distinctly make out the shape and plumpness of her rear. She had it elegantly pushed out as if she was trying to get my attention with it while leaning against the counter. Without warning, she shot back up and turned back to Grace and I locking eyes with me, eyebrow raised.

"Like what you saw?" she asked suggestively.

I could feel the heat rise in my face as she caught me staring. Opening my mouth to speak, I could not find anything to say, and with a scoff, she turned back to the coffee maker, rolling her eyes at me.

"You can be so crude, Jade." Grace got up and proceeded to the kitchen where she got started making breakfast. Her outfit was more modest than her sister's, but also just as alluring. She wore a pair of white shorts with a black stripe going down the side as well as a white tank top, both of which hugged her form very tightly. It left little to the imagination.

"Whatever," she scoffed. The coffee maker dinged to let her know that her cup had been brewed. "I need a shower." She proceeded to her side of the apartment now with a black mug in hand.

"I apologize for my sister, she can be a bit much sometimes." Grace seemed a little embarrassed by our recent encounter and her face was flushed even more than usual. I assumed it was a mix of anger and comfortability.

"It's no bother," I simply replied. "So, why up so early today anyway?"

"Oh!" Grace shot back over and plopped down onto the couch next to me. "Today is the culture festival! They'll have all sorts of shops and fun activities to do from all the various Genesis colonies. So, we gotta get there early to be able to enjoy as much as we can!" She hopped back up and began rummaging through a closet just beside the kitchen area.

"Will it be crowded?" I asked.

"Oh, for sure! Everyone in our city will be there."

"Everyone?" Finally, maybe I will be able to see Evangeline again. It made me even more excited.

"You don't have to go if you want, being an outsider and everything…"

"No, no! I would love to. Maybe I can finally learn more about the planet. Besides, who knows how long I'll be here?"

"Alright!" Grace was practically jumping for joy. "Well then… let's get ready then!"

* * *

 **Chieftain's Estate**

My alarm rang with its ever so familiar buzzing that told me it was time to start the day's activities. If it were any other day, I would have been ecstatic to be awake at such an early hour, but my ongoing sadness for not seeing Georgia was eating away at my very being, and I had to practically drag myself from my bed and trudge my way across the grey carpet to my washroom. I was met with the pleasant smell of lavender and the soft glow of the halogen bulbs.

On the back of the door hung my daytime gown that I would wear this morning. A royal purple accented by silver trim that sparkled in certain light. It was not too long of a gown as it draped down just past my knees and it looked as if the servants had paired it with a silver pair of sandals. Casual professionalism… it made me want to crawl back into bed and hide under the covers, but mother or father would soon have me ready regardless.

I stepped into the large rain shower that made up half of the large room and turned the knob that released a pleasantly warm flow of water. It encased me and rid me of the coldness of my body, but the chill in my heart and in my mind remained. God knows how many times I have escaped to my washroom to just sit here and let the water wash over me as I reflected on my feelings and tried to escape from reality. Eventually I would grow used to the temperature of the water and adjust the temperature valve accordingly. It would get to the point where the water spewing from the tiled ceiling would make my skin grow red from the heat, but I didn't care. It felt nice.

After a thorough cleansing, I came out to the presence of three of the servants who were meant to help me. One did my hair, while one did my makeup, and the third supervised and helped when needed. Simply another luxury that I grew disgusted towards. I preferred a simple look with little makeup and a simple bun or ponytail.

"Is all of this really necessary?" I asked the head servant.

"Why, yes, of course, Madame Evangeline," she responded. "It is by your mother's order. You are presenting the open ceremonial speech today for the Culture Festival today."

"I know," I sighed. "If only it weren't so complicated with them," I mumbled under my breath.

"You say something, dear?"

"No. It's nothing."

The other two servants left while their head gave me a quick look over and making small adjustments here and there before she helped me with my gown. It slipped on with ease as the head servant tried her best not to let it catch on my hair or smear my makeup.

I should have been in a better mood, but all my emotions were failing me at the moment as thoughts of Georgia and words both my parents had said to me came flooding back. _Don't be foolish_ my father had said. _That man is nothing, but trouble and he will provide nothing more, nothing less._ My mother had agreed with him, unfortunately, and as of recent, I began to wonder if I _was_ making a mistake.

"Do you think I'm foolish?" I asked the head servant. She stopped what she was doing and looked up at me.

"How do you mean, miss? You are more intelligent than the lot of us," she replied.

"No," I began again. "Am I foolish for loving a man who is not of noble status?"

"Well," she began. "I had lover a prince once, and he had loved me, but his family had forbidden him from seeing me. However, I managed to make due simply being his maid." This made me raise an eyebrow.

"You don't mean to tell me…?" I began.

She quickly adjusted herself. "Oh, heavens no! Your family employed me after his family was executed for high treason." That made me lose hope. "But," she began again. "That didn't stop me. My eldest daughter is the rightful heir to his kingdom after all. Just don't let class get in the way of what you want to do with your life."

Everything that she had been saying to me struck a chord. What she meant is if I want to be with Georgia, I cannot allow my parents or our social standings to prevent it. But how was I going to do it? Regardless, I was much more excited for today's festival than I was earlier. Maybe I will see Georgia. What will I say to him? How will he react to seeing me? Now I was nervous, but who cares? I certainly didn't anymore.

"You certainly seem more cheerful. Are you ready then?"

"Yes!" I exclaimed confidently. "Yes, I am!"

* * *

 **A/N: EDIT: So... I decided I went a little askew with the original version of this chapter, so I rewrote the entire thing past about 400 words... but it is longer now than it was before at a whopping 1500. So, longest chapter yet. Make sure to leave a review and stay tuned for the next chapter this weekend.**

 **Also, once we hit chapter 10, I will be taking a break for about a month to focus mainly on my school writing as well as my novel. Don't worry, I will still do a fair amount of writing in this story to do more frequent updates and finish on time. Stay tuned!**

 **Red vs Blue is owned by Roosterteeth Productions**


	8. Out and About pt 1

**A/N: An author's note before the chapter? What? There is a good purpose for this. It is mainly to inform that I have made heavy edits to the previous chapter. SO, as to not confuse my followers, I advise that you go back and reread chapter 7. If you already have, then enjoy this chapter "Out and About"**

* * *

 **Delta Genesis: Georgia**

The festival was even bigger than I had imagined. The series of smells and all the different types of music that emanated from the various stages surrounding the booths was overwhelming as they flooded my nostrils and my ears. One band had caught my eye as I drifted away from Grace and Jade. It was a lesser known band as they were placed on one of the smaller stages, but their sound was really good, and I was deeply enjoying myself listening to their set. It came to the point where I had not realized how long I had been gone when Grace finally found me.

"There you are! I've been looking for you for an hour!"

"I'm sorry," I stated plainly. "I was enjoying the music."

"Well, come on! We're going to miss the most important part of the festival!" She grabbed me by the wrist and dragged me away to the main stage.

We weaved through an exponentially growing crowd that seemed to be packing themselves in like sardines. All their attention appeared directed towards the stage as an orchestra was playing a Tchaikovsky piece. It was really quite elegant, but I had no idea what all of the fuss was about. Several people kept mentioning a speech of some sort from someone's daughter, but I could not get enough from my surroundings as everyone was talking over the other. However, I found out, as the orchestra stopped playing and the crowd grew quiet, why everyone was so excited. I was standing in the back, but I did not need to be at the foot of the stage to see the beautiful woman who now stood at the mic.

My Evangeline, so elegant in a short, purple dress as her auburn hair flowed down in beautiful curls and a faint glimmer shone off her feet. It was the most beautiful form of her I had seen in days. It was the most I had seen of here since my birthday, but I was getting to see her nonetheless. She began to speak, and her voice was like music to my ears.

"Hello, one and all from the Genesis Quadrant, and welcome to the 300th annual culture festival." It took me all of one sentence before I began to space out and was not really paying attention to a word she said. I was completely mesmerized by her form and I made it my goal to drink in every bit of her that I could see. At one point she stopped to take a breath and it almost appeared as if she had seen me, but with there being so many people, I doubted it.

"I hope you all enjoy the festival and that you do so safely. Now go out there and have some fun!" Her speech finally came to a close as the large crown began to dissipate back to their booths. As for myself, I began to work my way forward towards the stage.

 **Evangeline**

He is here! He really is here! As I glanced through the crowd, I caught glimpse of him and the faint glint of the black chain that stood out amongst his pale skin. Poor guy, so long he spent in the hospital that he had not had the chance to be outside much, leaving his skin so deathly white. Even from this distance, I could see faint red marks start to form on his face. I had not realized how long I had spaced out staring at him until I heard the ever-familiar clearing of the throat from my father behind me. So, I kept going, but my heart was not in it. I was too distracted, and I did not even know what words were coming out of my own mouth.

"That being said; I hope you all enjoy the festival and that you do so safely. Now go out there and have some fun!" I was quick in finishing my speech and briskly walked off stage.

"You did great up there, darling!" my mother exclaimed.

"Indeed, you did quite well," my father added.

"Thank you, both!" I said maybe a little too quickly. "May I go and enjoy the festival?" Both of my parents looked at one another and shared a happy smile.

"Go on ahead," my mother urged. My father moved to say something as well, but mother stopped him. "Your father and I have our own matters to attend to," and with that, they withdrew from the festivities.

Ecstatically, I bounded from behind the stage and made my way into the massive fairgrounds. I looked frantically for the figure I had grown to know so many weeks ago and was astonished with the difficulty in finding him once viewing from the ground. Every man and woman around me seemed to stand at greats heights compared to myself. It made it increasingly difficult to scope out each man in the crowd. Too many were there with their wives that it was also hard to find a lonely man as well as my weaving through them became frustrating.

I bobbed and weaved through with only one thing on my mind, where is Georgia? I knew I had seen him, but he had unfortunately disappeared. My franticness got the best of me as I began scanning the crowd even more hurriedly. I had not noticed how fast and reckless I had become until I mistakeably collided with a young couple dawning tan and light blue sweatshirts.

* * *

 **A/N: This chapter comes late again, and I deeply apologize. I will say it is increasingly obvious who Evangeline collided with in the festival. New chapter coming soon and I am VERY excited to write it. As always, see you next week!**

 **Red vs Blue is owned by RoosterTeeth Productions**


	9. Out and About pt 2

**Mother of Invention: Two Days before the Festival**

Agents York was busy once again at his station with Delta while Carolina hovered nearby reading the _Art of War_. It was then that York had managed to triangulate a signal emitting from the Gamma System. At first, he looked at it as a joke, thinking that there was no way he could have managed to find a dead beacon. However, he was wrong, and he let out a light chuckle.

"No shit?" he said to himself. "I cannot believe that worked."

"What worked?" Carolina was soon by his side and leaning over his shoulder while resting her hands on the desk and the back of his chair. Her hair cascading down and tickling his arm.

"I managed, to triangulate the last known signal emitted from Georgia's beacon before it went dark." He pointed to a small blip on the screen and enhanced it to reveal the estimated trajectory. "It looks like he landed on a planet called Delta Genesis? What the hell kind of a name is that?" Carolina shrugged.

"Who cares? We have to inform the Director."

"Already done, Agents." The Director's face appeared on screen at York's terminal. "Delta has already informed me, and I now have an assignment for the two of you."

"Both of us?" York asked.

"Affirmative, Agent York. Unless there is a problem with that?"

"N-no, sir," York replied sheepishly.

"Very well then. Agents York and Carolina, you will both be traveling to the planet of Delta Genesis to search for the missing Agent Georgia. York, seeing as you have the technical expertise, Agent Carolina will be your escort." He paused. "Seeing as this is a recovery mission in a location with no knowledge of Project Freelancer, you will be going in undercover with minimal field equipment. Which means Delta will need to be under minimal use on the outside. Is that understood?"

"Yes, sir!" they both replied in unison.

"Good, because you're scheduled to leave in two hours."

* * *

 **Delta Genesis**

"Look, all I'm saying is that it's cheaper to only have a one-bedroom hotel room," York chirped. He and Carolina were walking side by side in the fairgrounds of Delta Genesis.

"I'm not saying it's a bad thing," Carolina added. "I'm just saying that what if everyone else finds out? It's not like we can keep us this charade forever you know."

"I know that," York scoffed. "You're always so uptight, Carolina. Let loose a little. It won't hurt." He pulled out the familiar lighter he had used to meet Carolina and began flicking it open and closed. It did not take long for it to be snatched from his hand.

"You know I hate when you do that. And besides, how can I loosen up at a time like this?" she asked. "We're out here on a mission, with minimal equipment, no AI surveillance, and we're in nothing but jeans and hoodies." She paused and shoved the lighter in her own hoodie pocket. "I feel so exposed without my armor."

"Carolina?"

"What?" she asked annoyed.

York took her hand in his. "Relax, I'm sure everything will be fine." Carolina flushed a light red. She closed her hand around York's and pulled herself closer to him.

"Fine," she sighed. "But this doesn't mean I have to like it." She moved to close the distance between their smiling faces when they felt a light push in their backs.

* * *

 **Delta Genesis: Evangeline**

The two looked at me haphazardly. One was smiling, while the other seemed to have a small scowl on her face. Her fiery red hair added to the emphasis and the negative tone emitting from her bright green eyes. I was scared of her. However, I was half reassured as the taller extended his hand to me. He had a softer tone about him with his darker hair brown eyes.

"Are you okay?" he asked. I took his hand and he lifted me to my feet. The girl was still glaring at me and I have a feeling I may have interrupted something.

"Yes, I am quite alright," I replied sheepishly. "I apologize for colliding with you."

"It's no worry," he shrugged. "What's your name? I'm York, and this beautiful dame is Carolina." She smacked him.

"E-evangeline," I stammered. "I'm the chieftain's daughter."

"So we saw," York said. "That was a nice speech you gave."

"Thank you." I could feel the blush building on my face. "My father thought it would be a good idea." I caught a flash of movement out of the corner of my eye and lit up as soon as I turned to see who it was. "Anyway," I said excitedly. "I have to go meet up with someone. It was nice to meet you!" And I bounded away towards the man I saw in the corner of my eye.

"Georgia!" I called out. He turned just in time for me to leap up into his arms and hug him. He hugged me back with as much intensity and spun me around like a little school girl. "I've missed you so much!" I said. I had not realized the tears forming on my face.

"I missed you too," he said. He finally put me down and we stood there, my arms still wrapped around his shoulders and his hands rested on my waist. I quickly wiped the tears from my face. Luckily, they were tears of happiness. "So, what should we do first?" he asked.

"Oh!" I lit up at his question. "There is so much to do! So many vendors, so many games, and so much food!"

"Well, now that you mention it, I am feeling a bit puckish."

"Mind if we join you?" There they were, the couple from before. What were their names? That's right, York and Carolina.

"Sure! That sounds like fun!" Georgia said, without hesitation. Great… more company.

The three of us walked together to the food court, all the while cursing my unfortunate circumstances. However, I refused to let go of Georgia. So, we walked hand in hand despite the densely populated crowd and my status.

* * *

 **A/N: Alas! Another chapter in the books, and everything is about to come full circle. The question is, how awkward will tensions be with this newfound conflict? Well, you'll have to stay tuned for next week's chapter.** **As always, thank you all for reading and please leave a review! You don't have to, but i enjoy hearing what you all have to say. See you all next week!**

 **Coming Soon: A Nut-and-Dolts Halloween (October 31)**

 **Red vs Blue is owned by RoosterTeeth Productions**


	10. Awkward Introductions

**Delta Genesis: Georgia**

I had no idea what had come over Evangeline. She was practically clinging to me for dear life which I took for her having missed me, seeing as it had been at least two weeks since our last encounter. However, she kept glancing at the two guests that had joined us suddenly. I found myself observing them with a nervous curiosity. Occasionally, one of the two would sneak a glance at me with pondering eyes. For several moments we walked like this, none of us saying a word, and it made the air around us quite awkward. That is, until the one in the tan hoodie decided to speak up.

"What did you say your name was again?" he asked. His tone was kind and laced with what seemed like curiosity. I looked at him and his eyes met mine.

"Georgia," I responded.

"It's nice to meet you," the other said. "I'm Carolina, and this is York." They continued to look at me as if studying my reaction.

I will admit, the names struck me as familiar in a sense, but I could not remember where I had heard it before. Upon second glance, my recognition of their faces was still absent, yet I treaded with caution. There was no coincidence that their names bore resemblance to states as well as mine did, but I decided to ignore it.

We walked like this, in a very awkward silence, until we reached the food area. Several stands had their signs up, and each of them offered a variety of plates that were new, some similar, and some I could scarcely pronounce. It intrigued me, but I allowed for Evangeline to pick our spot. Seeing as she was native to the planet, she would know what was edible, and what was not edible.

"What do you think, Evangeline?" I asked.

"For the umpteenth time, how much have I told you to call me 'Eve'?" she said with playful scorn.

"As many times it takes. I like your name too much to stop using it now." A slight clearing of the throat came from behind us, and we turned to see who it was. We had almost forgotten our new friends during our playful bickering.

"That noodle shack looks interesting." York pointed to a small stand with a large sign with a picture of a red bowl of noodles on it.

"Oh!" Evangeline perked up. "That's the new shop from Anima! They're supposed to be really good!"

"Well, noodles it is then," I said, and we walked over to the small shack.

Upon sitting down, we noticed a menu board that lined the back wall with all the different types of noodles they served. I studied it carefully to make sure I was not going to get into something too intense. Evangeline seemed to be enjoying herself as she sat next to me on the left; York and Carolina were seated to my right. After a few moments, and half, bald, older gentleman came up to us with a small flipbook and a pencil to take down our orders. He did not say anything, but we knew the intensions of his presence.

"I'll have plain bowl, please," Evangeline said.

On to me. "The same, please."

"I like the looks of the Valean Special," York noted.

"Do you have anything low sodium?" Carolina asked. This deserved a slight glare from the bald man. "I guess the Valean as well," she compromised. He nodded his approval as he took all the orders down and was gone in an instant. Before we knew it, four giant steaming bowls of noodles sat before us/

"This looks like a bit much," Carolina mumbled.

"Nah, it's about the same size as a meal in basic training," York commented.

"This is nothing compared to basic," I noted. The two of them turned to look at me, shock written on their faces. It was almost off putting. If I was being honest, I had no idea why I said what I did. It just slipped out.

"You were in the military?" York asked. I moved to respond, but Evangeline did for me.

"He's not sure, but when we found him, he was in a suit of armor with some sort of rocket pack attached to him." This prompted the other two to exchange glances with one another. "Why do you ask?" Carolina went wide eyed and York just whispered to her, low enough to be inaudible.

"Just curious," he replied, and that was then end of that conversation.

The next several minutes was spent in yet another awkward silence while we ate. Occasionally, an audible sound of approval came from each of us at least once. Although the bowls Evangeline and I had were just ordinary bowls, they were still delicious. Even more than what I was expecting them to be. It was not long before each of us had finished. A quite large burp expelled from the other end of the table and three of us turned to look at Carolina who had produced it. Her face tinted a heavy red as she covered her mouth.

"Excuse me."

"Guess someone thought it was good," York joked.

"It was," Evangeline beamed.

"Anyway," York continued. "I just remembered that Carolina and I have some other business to attend to. It was nice to meet you," and we parted way with them.

"Come on!" Evangeline exclaimed. "I have something to show you!" She placed a considerable amount of money on the counter of the noodle shack and dragged me away to a large wheel-like structure that was on the far end of the grounds. "It's a Ferris wheel. It takes you up in a big loop and lets you see out over the landscape."

"Sounds like fun," I said.

I observed it with extreme curiosity. Never, had I seen such a structure, at least as far as I could remember, but it looked like it could be fun. We stood in line for what felt like about an hour before we boarded a small coach, just big enough for the two of us, with seating on either side; we chose the same side next to one another. It was a slow climb, to the top, starting and stopping every so often, most likely to let on new passengers, but we eventually reached the top. It hung there for several moments as we enjoyed the scenery, her more than myself.

"It sure is beautiful up here isn't it?" She was turned away from me and staring outside the carriage.

"It really is," I said, but I was not looking at the scenery below, I was staring at Evangeline. The sun's rays were bouncing off her auburn hair and the sequins in her dress. It was creating an aura around her that gave her a radiant glow that I could not seem to find the means to peel my eyes from.

I rested my hand atop hers and it seemed to startle her. Slowly, she turned back to me and our eyes met. Her blue orbs sparkled like the sun reflecting off the surface of blue waters. Her face tinted a faint hue of red as she closed her hand around my own, a radiant smile beaming across her face. She leaned in slowly and I reciprocated, though we were both bashful of the movement and I could feel the slight tremble in her frame, albeit from the nervousness of the moment. I simply cupped her face in my free hand, and her trembling subsided as she leaned into my touch.

Slowly but surely, we closed the distance and the sensation was unimaginable. Her lips were soft and warm against mine and I felt like I was melting into the sensation. It was the most magical thing I had ever witnessed through as far as my memory can recall. Surely, it was a moment we would cherish for lifetimes to come.

* * *

 **A/N: Here we are at last at the halfway point of this story! I cannot believe how far we have come these last two and a half months with Georgia. I will admit, I have added more Yorkolina moments just to save face for the immense OC nature of this story, but I am still having fun with it! We are ten chapters away from the conclusion and I hope we can reach more likes before then. Also! They finally kissed! I was having trouble writing that scene as i have not written a lot of romantic moments before. My style is mostly dark and brooding so it has been an exercise.**

 **Let me know what you think down in the comments below, follow the story for regular updates, leave a like if you really love it, and go follow my account for updates on other stories I will write in the future.**

 **I will be taking a two week hiatus for this semester's midterms but I will come back with more frequent updates as I plan on writing throughout. So, do not be discouraged! I will be back with strength!**

 **Other news, coming soon, in relation to RWBY volume 6, and Ruby Rose's birthday on Halloween, I will be writing on my favorite ship, that will release on Halloween. So look forward to my one-shot: A Nuts-and-Dolts Halloween**

 **Red vs Blue is owned by RoosterTeeth Productions**


	11. Restless Nights

**Delta Genesis: York and Carolina**

"It was him! There's no way it can't be him!" Carolina was pacing back and forth across the carpeted floor of her and York's hotel room. "I mean, he doesn't act like him, but the way he questions himself says otherwise."

York took hold of her hand to stop her pacing and pulled her down onto the bed where he was writing in his personal log. "Carolina, please calm down. You're making me nervous. I don't need you giving yourself a heart attack over this."

"But we need to bring him back with us. And if he can't remember a thing, then it'll be impossible to convince him otherwise." She laid back on the bed and let out a hefty sigh. "I just with this wasn't so mundane."

"Mundane?"

"Well, yeah. I thought this _mission_ would be a bit more exciting. It's so boring without having any conflict."

York sighed. "Look, as soon as we're done here, we can get back to all of that. But for now, why don't you enjoy the break from all of that while we have it. I'm sure it won't ever come at us again like this." He leaned himself over Carolina while resting his weight on one elbow. "Besides, once we get the armor, we can leave. Georgia can be labeled MIA if absolutely need be."

"I guess you're right." Carolina had to admit it, she was enjoying herself slightly, as well as she was enjoying not having to hide her relationship with York either. After a few moments, she began to notice a light stench. She casually sniffed her arm. "I need a shower," she said as she stood and walked into the hotel bathroom. York went back to his writing but only momentarily before he peeked her head out from behind the door. "Well?"

"Well wha…" he began to ask but was interrupted by his own thoughts. Although the rest of her body was obscured by the door, York could see her bare shoulder beginning to peek out from behind it, her red hair draped to the side as she leaned out to look at him. She cocked her head quickly, signaling him to join her, and he wasted no time in doing so.

* * *

 **Evangeline and Georgia**

They laid together on the soft hotel sheets snuggled up close to one another. The day's events had left them exhausted when they finally decided to stop and rest. The festival would go on for three more days, but Evangeline wanted to spend every last hour of it with Georgia. The carnival games, the Ferris wheel, the concerts, none of it compared to just being able to relax with him. She was wrapped in his arms with her head rested on his shoulder and her hand rested on his chest. The movie currently playing on the television: _The Outsiders._

"Why did he run away like that again?"

"Because his brother struck him, and he didn't want to be in the house anymore."

"I thought that was his dad?"

"No, their dad isn't around anymore."

Georgia pondered the thought with a slightly pained expression on his face as Evangeline watched the gears fail to turn in his head. "I am so lost…"

"It's okay," Evangeline said, her hand moving up to stroke the fine stubble on Georgia's face. "It's a hard movie to follow if you haven't read the book."

"It's a book to?"

"Yes, it is," Evangeline giggled. "She stopped the movie and turned to face him once again. "If you want, we can watch something else."

Georgia pondered. "I think I would rather spend time talking to you. There are still so many things I don't know yet."

"Okay!" Evangeline sat up next to him and crossed her legs facing him. "What do you want to know?"

"I was wondering if you could tell me more about when I was found? What I was wearing, what I might have said, what I may have had with me."

Evangeline frowned. "Why do you want to talk about that?"

"I couldn't help but think about those two we met today. They seemed almost familiar, but I could not place them at all in my mind."

"I wouldn't worry about them," she chimed, leaning ever so slightly on her palms I front of her. The straps of her nightgown slipped off her shoulders, exposing small portions of the flesh they were meant to conceal beneath. Georgia's breath hitched at the sudden exposure and he tried desperately to look away, but he could not. He was mesmerized. "What's wrong?" Evangeline asked. She sat back up with a quizzical look on her face which only allowed for the garment to slip further. Her confusion only grew when Georgia's face tinted a deep shade of red. She traced his gaze to her chest and developed a blush of her own but was less bashful about it. "O-okay," she quivered as she allowed the garment to fall away and she cuddled up closer to Georgia than they had all night.

* * *

 **Chieftain's Estate**

Evangeline's father paced the library floor in front of the science fiction section mumbling to himself. It had been three days since the beginning of the culture festival, and Evangeline had yet to return home in all that time. "I'm sure she's fine," his wife said in attempts to soothe him.

"But what if she's with _him?_ " There was a malice in his voice that caused shivers to run down his wife's spine. "Our daughter's own wellbeing might be in danger. Let alone her innocence and her…" he paused and shuddered at the thought. "I might just break them both in two if that's the case."

"You don't mean that."

"I do! I will tear him limb from limb before he…"

"Excuse me?"

"What?!" The chieftain whirled around to see the estate's head stewardess standing behind him.

"Pa-pardon me, sir, ma'am," she stammered. "I have just received whereabouts of young Madame Evangeline."

The chieftain and his wife exchanged a somewhat relieved glance with one another. "Where is she?" her mother asked.

"She was last seen entering the local in near the fairgrounds three days ago, ma'am. She hasn't gone anywhere but there and the culture festival."

"Was she with anyone?"

"No, sir."

"Good." The chieftain finally stopped his pacing and sat down in his recliner in the library and drifted off to sleep, the first time he's slept since his daughter went missing.

"Thank you, you may go," his wife said, and the head stewardess left, a grin on her face as she realized that she had just gotten away with lying to her masters.

* * *

 **A/N: I just want to firstly apologize for my LONG hiatus from this story. I did not intend to be away for so long, and we have a lot of ground to cover. That being said, do not be surprised if I crank out multiple chapters per day in attempts to finish before the week is up.**

 **Without further adieu, here we are in the first chapter of part two! Oh my goodness, so, Carolina and York hook up, Georgia and Evangeline hook up, and Evangeline has been AWOL, much like myself. Her parents worry, but are relaxed by the head stewardess, who had fed them a lie in Evangeline's whereabouts. What will happen with two freelancers have shown up on radar in the system? And what of Georgia's memories? Will he ever recover them? Guess you'll have to keep reading to find out. Until, then, look forward to chapter 12, coming hopefully VERY soon...**

 **Leave a review if you want to comment on my work. I love hearing what you all have to say! Also, if you really liked it, make sure to follow and favorite it. If you want to stay up to date on any other content of mine, follow my page and go follow on TWITTER! As I have mentioned before, that will become my page for all things fanfiction! Make sure you stay in the loop!**

 **Coming Soon: A Nuts-and-Dolts Halloween (one-shot)  
** **Releasing: 31 Oct 2018**

 **Red vs Blue is Owned by RoosterTeeth Productions**


	12. Discovery

**Staff of Charon**

He sat there and sipped at his coffee, a Grifball game playing on his main screen. It was the finals after all, and Charon Industries was sponsoring the game this season after all, so why not watch it? The thought lingered in Malcom Hargrove's brain as the game finally picked up. The ball in play, both teams fought in an intense battle simulation to score it in the opposing team's gate. Swords and hammers swung about freely trying to peg the enemy players. Each time it did, they were blown back by an intense force or they were tazed. Getting pegged by the ball holder resulted in a full system armor lock that rendered them completely paralyzed for ten seconds.

The Sangheli were about to score when his intercom buzzed. "Excuse me, Mr. Chairman, but there is someone here who wishes to see you."

"Send them away, I have more important matters to attend to." He turned his attention back to the game.

"Sir, she is insisting that you…" before the secretary could finish her warning, the door to Hargrove's office came flying off its hinges and fell lifelessly to the floor.

"We have a problem." A girl in brown armor came storming in.

"Connie! How nice of you to come barging in, while I am busy no less. Make no mistake, your position here is faltering because of your negligence."

"Save me the shit, grandpa!" She slammed her helmet on his desk then leaned upon it. "I have your precious intel on the Freelancers you asked for."

This piqued the chairman's interests. "Go on…"

"My team was running a scouting mission near the _Mother of Invention_ when we picked up a transport departing for the Gamma system."

* * *

 **Outside the Mother of Invention**

I tapped observingly at the radar screen the sat before me in the pelican. The singular large blip representing the _Mother of Invention_ was stagnant against the green screen and had been that way for several hours. It was infuriating, and I longed to get out of this dreaded cockpit and go kick some Freelancer ass.

"How's our son?" The pilot, who was also my lover, turned in his chair to talk directly to me.

"He is fine," I stated flatly. "Mrs. Taurus says that the deformity on his head has grown recently."

"You mean the horns?"

"They're not horns, simply growths in his skull. I'm sure he will lose them in his high school years."

"I still think sending him to a significantly unobserved planet was a bad idea."

A pit grew tried to rise in my stomach, but I pushed it back down. "It was a decision we had to make. We couldn't keep him. That's the end of it."

"But I thought…"

"That's… the… end of it!" I said through gritted teeth, hoping he got the hint that I didn't want to talk about it. Adam was my heart and joy that I carried with me for nine months, only to have to give him up because of my job. "Just get back to work." I went back to the radar.

"Jesus…" he mumbled to himself.

Several more minutes went by before we started to pick up and real activity. A Freelancer pelican launched from the _Mother of Invention's_ hangar bay. I tracked the course as far as I could before it attempted to cloak itself in the nebula. "Follow it," I ordered, and we did. It back tracked through the nebula several times, but the distance we kept as well as out pelican's night vision scope, allowed us to follow it the entire way. I switched from my radar HUD and pulled up the laser microphone system (best there was thanks to the UNSC).

" _Delta Genesis, this is Echo four-one-niner requesting permission to land."_

" _Permission granted four-one-niner. What is your payload."_

" _Two laborers, package Freelancer Corporation."_

I intercepted the manifest documents and confirmed the identities as York and Carolina.

" _Understood, power down and await further instruction."_ Several ships came from the planet's orbital defense system. _"Prepare to be boarded via shuttle craft four-one-niner."_

Amidst all the military jargon, I picked up a side conversation.

" _I sure hope this works."_

" _Don't worry, Carolina, we've gotten into much worse matters before."_

" _I just hope we don't come back empty handed, or worse, with damage equipment."_

" _If it's damaged, we can fix it. Georgia's armor wasn't the most advanced to begin with anyway."_

The transmission cut off before I could gather more information. I quickly switched back to my radar for the light of the planet to be blocked out by a heavy fighter I had never seen before. It was at least double the size of our ship and carried with it at least five visible guns as well as for missile silos.

"Get us out of here…" I quivered. He hesitated. "NOW!" I shouted, and he quickly went to work. He sped us though the nebula at dangerous speeds, nearly colliding with the many asteroids that were scattered within. The large fighter quickly disappeared, and I had thought we escaped it, until we were at the other end of the nebula. There it stood, the vessel, big and ominous.

We continued to flee, but it followed, quicker than we could evade. It fired several missiles at us. I launched the flares, but one missile still managed to make it through, and collided with the side of the cockpit, knocking our pilot unconscious. Fighting with the suction of the vacuum of space, I made my way to take the controls. We were the only two aboard, and if I went down, we were all fucked. Another volley of missiles was launched at us, and I fell into the dark abyss as it collided with us.

* * *

 **Staff of Charon**

"I woke up in the infirmary and came straight here to tell you."

The chairman nodded at Connie. "Very well, you will be assigned a new team and lead an escort to the planet of Delta Genesis to retrieve the delinquent equipment. Until then, you are dismissed."

"You're not going to even acknowledge the techno…"

"Dismissed, Connie, before I have you forcibly removed." She scoffed and left the room. Her helmet had left a dent in the chairman's desk from when she slammed it down. He clicked on the intercom. "Phyllis, schedule me an appointment for a new desk."

"Yes, Mr. Chairman."

"And cancel all of my appointment for the rest of the week. I am going on a trip."

She hesitated. "Yes, Mr. Chairman."

 _What are you playing at Leonard?_

* * *

 **A/N: Another chapter in, and more info into the plot. Hargrove finds out about Delta Genesis through the traitorous CT. (This is all before she became a Freelancer double agent). I will say this, shit is about to hit the fan, and everyone is going to be involved. Please lave a review, I REALLY want to hear what you guys have to say. Also, drop a like if you like it and follow for more updates. I will see you in the next one!**

 **Go check out my RWBY one-shot: A Nuts-and-Dolts Halloween**

 **Red vs Blue is owned by RoosterTeeth Productions**


	13. Invasion

**Staff of Charon Dropship Bravo 04**

The pelican dipped hard towards the surface of the planet and grew hot on atmospheric reentry. It jostled around the men and the equipment on board. As custom, the crew possessed one pilot, one spartan (myself), and twelve others. Only thirteen were going to the surface as the pilot was merely here to provide air support. I doubted I would need any, Hargrove knows I was more than capable of completing this mission on my own.

Nevertheless, the _Staff of Charon_ sat in waiting just outside of the planet's defense satellites and was orbiting in active camouflage protocol to avoid visual detection. I hated having the ship so close to the mission. Not only because it risked compromising all of _Charon industries_ , but also because it would mean Hargrove had direct coms in my ear and direct live feed links to my visor cam for the duration of the mission.

"Remember, Connie, you are to retrieve the suit and the AI fragment at all costs. Damaged or not, it can be repaired and used for our own advancements." His pompous voice came through my earpiece and made me wince at the proximity.

"Yes, sir," I replied robotically.

"Keep your wits about you, Connie. I don't want to have to remove you from commission."

"Understood." There was more Hargrove said after that, but I had tuned him out. His voice had become the bane of my existence for the past week and I had grown tired of hearing it. I switched my coms. "Are we ready to drop payload?"

"Almost," the pilot replied. "Drop zone approaching in five mikes."

I stood at the rear of the pelican at the door, holding onto the railing as we flew. Through the small window, I could see the two rows of high explosives. I primed them from my tactical pad on my arm and awaited the command.

"Drop zone in one mike." The door opened before me.

"Warheads primed, prepare to drop." All the men in the bay stood and shuffled to my left and my right.

"Drop in 10…" he counted down and I closed my eyes and took deep breaths. One second in, one out.

"5…" _4, 3, 2, 1._ "Payload is away." The bombs fell from their hooks one by one and dropped to the surface of the planet's central hub. The last one came unhooked and a green light appeared on the frame, and we jumped as a line of explosions emanated from the surface.

* * *

 **Delta Genesis: York and Carolina**

It wasn't the alarm clock, it wasn't the noisy couple next door, it was the low rumble that shook the bed and the entire building around them that caused York and Carolina to jump from their shallow sleep. The pictures on the walls fell to the floor along with the TV and the wardrobe tipped on its face. It was several seconds before it stopped and settled.

"What the fuck was that!?" Carolina shouted.

"Earthquake tremor?" York suggested. That was when the screaming began. "I'll take that as a no…"

They both shot out from bed and grabbed their side arms. There was no time to properly gear up as they ran outside to assess the situation in front of them. Several buildings laid in rubble as people ran frantically outside, screaming, grabbing onto small children, and digging through the rubble as much as they could manage.

"York, go check for casualties and try to get ahold of medical teams. I'll see if I can hail the Director."

"Already on it." York ran over to a group of men who were struggling to lift a decently sized steel beam off a no-longer-pregnant woman. The beam crushed her legs and portions of her stomach, causing the baby bump she had to cave in on itself.

" _Mother of Invention_ , this is Agent Carolina, and we are in need of immediate assistance!" She never received a response. " _Mother of Invention,_ do you read me?" She was shouting now. "Director!" Still nothing. "Wash! Anyone?" Nothing. "FUCK!" she threw her headset to the ground and rushed over to help York and the men. "We have no coms!" she told him as she grabbed hold and lifted as much as she could. Finally, they freed the woman.

"Damnit! So, we have no back up?"

"Well…" Carolina trailed off as York stared at her.

"No." He instantly knew what her thoughts were. "We can't do that to him. He doesn't even know who he is anymore, let alone in a suit of armor with an AI."

"Georgia and his AI are the only chance we have at taking this on." York was about the respond when Carolina caressed his cheek. "Please, we can't let all of these people die. That was never part of the plan." York could see the tears welling in her eyes as they darted back to the once pregnant woman. The blood loss and the shock were too much for her and the men they helped were covering her body with an old blanket.

They looked back to one another and York understood. "Alright, but we have to find him AND his armor."

* * *

 **Staff of Charon**

Hargrove could hear the screams as they came through Connie's radio, the news feed, and the open coms interceptor and jammer. He nodded. _All will be fine, a necessary loss for our cause._ He frowned at the utterance of _Mother of Invention._ His screen listed an independent com channel being used by the callsign _Agent Carolina_. "I don't think so," he said, and her terminated the open channel. "No sense of getting involved in this one Leonard." He pressed a button that opened his link to speak to Connie. "Be advised, there are freelancers in your vicinity, Connie. Do not let them leave alive.

 _"Understood, sir."_

Time to take care of some unfinished business.

* * *

 **A/N: It has begun. Georgia will finally find out who he is. But what will come of his mind when it happens? What will happen to Evangeline? You'll have to wait and see. (There is a small spoiler as what happens to them in my other fic "A Nuts-and-Dolts Halloween."**

 **As always, leave a review. I would love to hear from you all! And I'll see you in the next one!**

 **Red vs Blue is owned by RoosterTeeth Productions**


	14. Truth Revealed

**A/N: Alas, I am back! Only smooth sailing until this fic is done. School is finally over for winter break and I plan on spending each day putting out new chapters until we are done. Anyway, here is Chapter 14. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Delta Genesis: Georgia and Evangeline**

The rumbling shook me from my sleep and nearly rocked Evangeline and I from out bed. She clung to me fearfully. "What's going on?"

"Earthquake?" I suggested. She looked at me with worried eyes.

"Delta Genesis isn't known for Earthquakes…" the fear in her eyes grew as the screaming started. For some reason it felt like my senses had been dialed to eleven.

"Quick, we have to get out of the building!" I shot out of the bed, nearly falling over in the process. I tossed her gown from the night before to her and dawned myself in my joggers and my hoodie. Grabbing her hand, we hastily made our way for the door.

The hall was filled with scared patrons pulling along with them screaming children and carrying what belongings they had with them. Everyone was in a mad dash to get to the exit and we got caught in the middle of it. We did our best among the growing crowd as we all squeezed into the narrow corridor. People were cramming into the elevators, children were getting separated from their parents and husbands separated from wives. At one point, I felt like I stepped on something that gave out a soft crack followed by a high pitched, childlike wail.

"This way!" We made our way to the fire escape and practically tumbled down the stairs. The rumbling and the explosions came more audibly now as the hotel began to shake violently. I felt we only had moments left. I hated being right.

As we darted into the street, the hotel began to save on itself and collapse on itself. I huddled down, cradling Evangeline in my arms to shield her from the debris while we shuffled forwards. Rocks and pebbles struck my back and nearly knocked me down more than once, but I could not let them overcome me. I had to protect Evangeline. One final explosion resounded from behind us, sending us forward. We rolled to a stop just in time to find the hotel come crumbling down. I could not help but stare in horror. There were still so many people inside that did not make it out. Evangeline began to cry, and I held her close. Before ling I had to snap her out of her stupor.

"We have to get out of here." I stood and helped Evangeline up from the rubble and pulled her along with me. We ran through even more crowds of terrified people. The rumbling and the explosions had stopped, but everyone was still terrified. We continued running not knowing where we were going before running into a familiar pair of hoodies; tan and blue.

* * *

 **York and Carolina**

York came running back sending a group of people to the evac site. "Any luck?"

"Nothing." Anger grew in her face. "God Damnit!" She threw her hands up exasperated. "We need to get out of here!"

Just then, a pair of bodies collided with them and all four of them went spiraling to the ground. York and Carolina looked to the two and were relived.

"Thank fucking Christ!" Carolina exclaimed. They all stood.

"We're sure good to see you, Georgia."

Georgia came them a confused look. "What do you mean?"

"We mean," Carolina continued, "that we need your help. You're the only one that can help us."

"How?" he asked.

"We need your armor," York answered.

"What armor?" All of a sudden, Evangeline let in a sharp inhale and her hand shot to her mouth.

"That's who you are? That's why you're here? You're here for Georgia?" Carolina and York shared a look.

"Yes," they said in unison.

"Georgia and his armor are the only things that can help us in this situation," Carolina added. "Do you know where it is?" Evangeline looked down at her feet. "Please, Evangeline?"

She couldn't. She wouldn't.

Georgia put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "If it's the only way, then I have to."

She pondered then let out an exasperated sigh. "Fine, it's at the main complex. This way." She turned and ran, the other three followed close behind.

* * *

 **Chieftain's Estate**

"Where is our daughter?" The planet's chieftain paced back and forth amongst the chaos in his estate. Military personnel scrambled through the halls trying to lock down the compound. "You would think she would be here by now!" He was furious with everything. His planet was crumbling (literally), the planetary council refused their SOS, and his daughter was nowhere to be found. A guard came up to them.

"Chief, Madame, if we don't leave now, we won't be able to clear the planet."

"What do you mean?"

"We have detected high numbers of nuclear devices aimed at the planet, sir. If they fire, it will be only a matter of minutes."

The chieftain looked to the guard then to his wife. He grabbed her shoulders. "Get to the evac center, escape the planet."

"What about you?"

"I need to stay here and look for Evangeline."

"Then I'm going with you!"

His face grew solemn. "I wasn't asking." He made a small gesture before two guard took his wife away.

"Hey! Let me go! You can't do this! You can't…!" She was carried away by the palace guards.

The chieftain sighed and made his way down into the cellar. A heavy door opened into the main chamber to reveal two racks. On one, a set of armor of a deep green color. On the other, his own, bright purple laced with hints of green. "Hello old friend." He walked towards it and let the door fall closed behind him. The suit flashed and powered up at his presence.

"Welcome back, sir," it chimed. "You have been missed greatly."

"I have missed you as well Rho. Are you ready to get back to work?"

"Naturally, sir. The AI you provided to keep me company is coming out of his stupor as well."

"Good, I'm sure Georgia would be looking for him eventually." He began assembling his armor to his body. "Rho, run Freelancer protocol Delta-Nine-Five."

He uttered this just as the door to his cellar closed for the second time, signaling the entrance of a second party.

* * *

 **A/N: Thoughts? Concerns? Leave a review! How does it feel knowing the chief had been an ex-freelancer all along? How do you think everyone else will react? When will I write my Yorkolina fic? (Soon, very soon, and it succeeds this one).**

 **Also, to the person who pointed out that i broke protocol. I am sorry, BUT, I am not the only one who does it, so I have zero guilt for doing so. Here is new content like you suggested (like I wasn't already working on it *eyeroll*). Anyway, stay tuned for chapter 15 as we near the end of our journey together. You guys who have stuck around to the end, I love you all! (no homo). Follow my user for more RT content as I am planning several fics for the holidays.**

 **Coming Soon:**  
 **The Twelve Ships of Christmas - A RWBY/RvB collection of one-shots following my favorite ships for the hollidays - 12/13**  
 **Miscarried - An RvB fic following York and Carolina after the events of** _What Happened to Georgia -_ **12/10**

 **Stay tuned! And I'll see you in the next one!**


	15. Identities

**Chieftain's Cellar**

He turned at the second click of the door only to find Evangeline, Georgia, and two freelancers standing before him. Evangeline wore an expression of shock, confusion, and a sense of betrayal. The rest held simply a face of confusion. Carolina and York most of all. Nowhere in their memory was the knowledge of a rogue freelancer. The chief did not show signs of anger but simply sighed and produced a small smile. He looked to Carolina.

"Hello again," he chimed to her. "You've grown beautifully since I last saw you, Carolina."

"How do you…?"

"Your father and I used to be good friends before Freelancer. I remember being one of the first."

Evangeline approached slowly. "Daddy, what do you mean?"

Another sigh and a frown. "I'm sure I wouldn't have been able to hide it for long. Seeing as your new boyfriend is a Freelancer."

"What?" was the only word that managed to escape Georgia's lips.

"There is time for explaining later. Right now, you need to reunite with Xi and get your memories back."

"How do I?" Georgia was both intrigued and perplexed at the same time.

"Just put on your helmet." The chief grabbed Georgia's helmet off the stand and handed it to him. He peered into the golden visor and traced his finger along the green framework.

He turned it over and peered into the black inside. Hesitation rested in his mind along with the desire to know once again who he was. It ate away at his thoughts until he moved to slip it on. His movements were slow and unsure as he neared his head and fit the casing smoothly over his face. The gold visor tinted the room in a yellowish hue as the systems startup began. The HUD flickered to life before his eyes and a familiar voice came to life.

"What in the hell? Where are we? What day is it?" It was slow and static in nature as it tried to develop a presence within the helmet. The green humanoid flickered to life in front of him and the rest of the others. "Georgia, what's going on? I can't get a proper reading for you HUD."

The chief took this moment to speak. "Rho, take some reading of the room for your brother. I'm sure he would appreciate the help."

"Of course, sir." Several calculations began running in Georgia's HUD. "Agent, I would suggest dressing in the full suit to be able to run a proper diagnostic." Rho was calculative and up front. Georgia did as he was told wordlessly as he connected the remaining pieces of armor after pulling on the skin-tight mesh.

Xi flickered for a moment then came to full figure. "Jesus, finally. Alright, let's see what we're working with." He took a moment to run a few diagnostics before a motion tracker display came up in the bottom left with several red dots displayed. Before Xi could mention anything, Georgia unclipped a grenade from his belt and threw it at the door just as several assassins came bursting through. It went off sending all of them back the other way.

"I'm glad to see your skills haven't dwindled." Carolina came into view of him as a wave of recognition came over him.

"Agent Carolina, you're the team leader with York, Wash, North, South, and Maine. You're a heavy brawler with immense hand to hand combat specialties."

"Looks like his memories are back." It was York's turn.

"Agent York, tech specialist. You are currently seeing Carolina on the side of…"

"Okay," Carolina cut off. "That's enough of that."

Georgia looked to Evangeline and her father. "What do you think of the real me, love?" he asked.

She blushed. "Better than the clueless Georgia I knew."

"I'm hurt."

"I'm joking."

His eyes locked with the chieftain. "And what shall we call you?" he asked. Pondering the armor.

"You can call me…"

"Agent Dakota, left Freelancer three years ago after the birth of North and South? They were your kids?" Georgia was confused. "Why do I know that?"

"Because of me," Xi chimed. "I specialize in Freelancer's public records. I was assigned to you because you had the best cognitive memory."

"That ironic," York, Carolina, and Evangeline said in unison.

"Just call me Dakota. I hate using 'Agent' out of turn like that."

"Why did you leave Freelancer?" York asked.

"Because he…" Georgia began, but he was cut off.

"A story I will dive into later. Right now, he need to save my planet." He moved to a large wall and pushed in one of the bricks. A small arsenal appeared before them. "Load up on as much ammo as you can. You're definitely going to need it." They all moved to arm themselves, including Evangeline who was stopped by Georgia.

"You need to get to the evac site."

"No, I'm not leaving your side."

"And I'm not going to let you get hurt either." She looked up at him as he peered at her through his visor. He took off his helmet to show her he was crying. "I can't lose you. Not after gaining so much. Please."

She grabbed the front of his chest plate and pulled him down to kiss him. She broke it. "Come back alive, and I'll consider not killing you."

"Yes, ma'am," he said flushed. Evangeline took a small handgun, loaded it, and ran out of the cellar.

"Alright," Carolina began. "York and I are without our armor but seeing as we have two full suits with functioning AI, I'm sure we can do this."

"Actually," Rho added. "I have entered the late stages of rampancy and am afraid I won't be of too much use as this will also be my last ride."

"My old friend," Dakota said. "You have been help enough already. We will manage." The four freelancers stood in the cellar, armed and ready to kick some ass. "We may not stop the nuclear strike," he added. "But we can at least buy time for the evac vessels to escape."

"Carolina, can you try to get another message out to _Mother of Invention_?" Georgia asked.

"No, I'm afraid they are using a jammer against the planet."

"I have a secret transmission server on site. You can use that to boost the signal."

"Alright," Carolina began. "York and I can stay behind to get a signal out. I'm sure we can manage by ourselves. Georgia and Dakota will go and protect the evac birds and make sure they escape safely."

"Sounds like a plan," York chimed. "Any parting words?"

"Yeah," Georgia began. "Don't die."

* * *

 **A/N: We are nearing the end as shit is hitting the fan. Stay tuned as we go all week to bring you the exciting conclusion. Please leave a review and like this story if you do. Also, follow to get updates on the latest chapters.**

 **Spartan Gunny G-117 over and out!**

 **Red vs Blue is owned by RoosterTeeth Productions**


	16. Evac Alpha

**Delta Genesis Evac Site Alpha**

They came in hoards. The crowd of people grew exponentially as they flooded into the city's central shuttle station. Androids were working hard to try and calm the residents that came rushing through. It was then the gunfire began. In a city of over five hundred million, it became chaos as the remaining two hundred were fired upon by mercenaries. _Leave no witnesses_ was the primary order among the soldiers. They marched forward menacingly working their way through the large crowd as they began to scatter and drop like flies.

"Like mowing grass," one of them muttered.

"Like hell." The burly voice dropped in behind him with a crash and wrapped his large purple armored arms around his head, snapping his neck cleanly as he dropped limp in the street. "So, who would like to tell me what's going on here?" he asked threateningly. They turned to look at him in shock. He was easily twice their size, but they remained silent to his question. "No one huh?" A shot rang out among them and a second fell lifeless in his spot. "I would suggest answering quickly." Another shot, another kill. Three of them remained.

"Sniper!" one shouted and they dropped behind cover to begin firing upon their assailant.

Dakota dropped into cover as well. "Georgia, do you have a shot?"

 _"Negative, I'm coming down to join you."_ He dropped from his nest and ran to the cinder block Dakota was hunched behind. "You didn't happen to snag any grenades, did you?" Dakota tossed him one and he primed it ready to throw. "Xi, schematic."

"Arc calculated." He threw, and it went off almost instantly, but the firing continued.

"Three on two and we're the only ones in armor."

"Then let's go!" Georgia leaped over the wall and was met by a barrage of bullets that pinged off his shields and drained half of them before he dropped back behind the block.

"Second guessing your decision?" Dakota scoffed.

"Nope. Xi, did you catch their spots?"

"Affirmative, updating your HUD now." Three dots popped up on Georgia's motion tracker. "I'll update as necessary as they move around."

"Thanks, bud." Georgia reloaded his sniper rifle and kept eyes on his HUD. He turned until he was in line with the first dot, popped up over the block and took the shot. It hit the assassin in his chest, but it was still enough to put him on the ground. "I'm glad I'm using armor piercing," Georgia mumbled.

"You know how expensive those were?"

"And?" Georgia repeated the process and sent the second bullet through an assassin's skull. "Be glad, we'll have at least one person in armor like us and I wanted to be prepared." He popped up a third time, but the assassin was not in his spot but running towards them serpentine style. Georgia led his shot and took it sending a bullet through the final assassin's lower part of the torso near his hip.

"You are careless."

"I'm smart. If not for her hand to hand skills, I'd give Carolina a run for her money. However, your son is a hell of a shot. Don't think I'd ever beat him." He stood up an approached the assassins readying his pistol and looking for rising chests.

"What?" Dakota moved to follow him.

"Your son, Agent North Dakota, he's one of the best sniper we have."

"One of them was a boy?"

"Yeah, you didn't know. Your kids are twins, boy and girl, North and South Dakota. They're a hell of a duo, but South has a bit of a temper."

"Takes after her mother, then." Dakota chuckled.

"Does that mean Evangeline takes after you?" He shot the only assassin that appeared to still be breathing.

"No, she is very much her mother, but she's only half sibling with the two freelancers you mentioned."

"Good to know. South is a bit of a psycho when she wants to be. North does a good job to keep her calm."

They walked up to the evac station as the scattered crowd began rushing in again, in even more of a hurry than before. They made special effort to avoid Georgia and Dakota leaving a bubble around them while they talked.

"They could use you, ya know?" Georgia said. "Director Church would be happy to have you back. He may even be able to fix your AI."

Dakota laughed. "That's not gonna happen. Leonard has a bounty on my head. Why else would I choose a planet hidden behind an asteroid belt as my home?"

Georgia shrugged. "Just a thought." They walked backwards up the stairs to ensure no one else had come looking for trouble. The crowd had dwindled immensely as they walked, a majority of them already within their own shuttles packed like cans of sardines. "I'll be honest," Georgia began again. "I was expecting a larger fight." As the words escaped his lips, several drop pods fell within the square outside the shuttle station, opening to expose the armed soldiers inside them.

"Estimated three dozen assailants. How you gonna bottleneck this one?"

"Same as last time Xi." A final crater formed in the road as a single armored soldier dropped in before them. "Huh, first time I've seen brown armor."

The armored one waltzed towards them and they both raised their weapons. "I wouldn't if I were you," Dakota growled.

"Can it old timer," she said, and instantly. Dakota fell to his knees, his arms stretched out.

"What – what is this?"

"Remote armor lock, now shush." She pressed a button sending a shock through Dakota's body. The lock disengaged, and he fell, motionless. "My quarrel is with you." She pointed at Georgia.

"The hell do you want with me?"

"Well, my boss wants you armor, and he wants your AI, whether you are alive or dead."

"But…"

"But…" she continued. "I thought we would have a little fun first." She pulled a baton from her hip and extended it out. It came to life with a surge of electricity. "So, what do you say."

Georgia let lose an evil grin under is visor. "Come and get me, bitch!" And she charged.

* * *

 **A/N: Another one down, four more to go. What's gonna happen? (Small teaser in my RWBY fic A Nuts-and-Dolts Halloween)**

 **Stay tuned tomorrow for chapter 17 and lave a review if you have thoughts or concerns or just wanna say hi. Like this story if you do and I will see you all tomorrow.**

 **Red vs Blue is owned by RoosterTeeth Productions**


	17. Going Nuclear

**Evac Site Alpha**

She charged at him full speed, swinging her baton wildly as she went. Georgia, however, was quicker and managed to dodge each swing with pin point accuracy. Not a single hit was made on him unless he wanted her to. She went for an overhead swing foolishly backing it by using both hands. Georgia caught her wrist above his head and jabbed her twice to the stomach. It had minimal effect due to her armor, but it was enough to knock her off balance. A third strike to the helmet fractured her visor and sent her tumbling backwards.

"Looks like someone forgot to charge her shields," he quipped.

"Shield strength at fifty six percent."

"Thanks, Xi."

She shot up quicker than she went down and began swinging again, now holding a baton in both hands.

"I won't let you get rid of me that easily," she growled.

She launched a double handed blow with her batons to Georgia's side while activating the tasers inside the ends. It sent a shock through his armor that caused his HUD as well as Xi to short out. With his helmet completely disabled it was of no use to him, and he peeled it off and tossed it to the side.

"Helpless, now aren't you?" She activated an effect in her armor causing her body to vanish. "Catch me if you can." Georgia took two more hits from her electrified batons, seizing the rest of his armor as he fell to the ground. Two jabs to his chest plate caused it to crack. "You better act fast."

She prepared to launch a third attack as Georgia reached out and grabbed at one of her batons. The taser was still active, however, it had no effect on his armor like the other attacks. He pulled back on the baton yanking it from her hand as she fell forward. Though relatively invisible, Georgia could make out the fain outline of her figure and sent his empty hand into her helmet. It broke her shields and negated the effects of her camouflage.

She stumbled back. "You ass!" She pulled out her handgun and began taking shots at Georgia. Without his helmet, his shields were useless, and the only thing protecting him was the armor around his body. Armor that should have protected him more than it did. A bullet grazed his unprotected head, taking off the top of his ear. A second caught him in the foot and pierced the armored boot. He fell clutching his leg unable to put pressure on his leg.

She waltzed over to stand over him, pistol resting at her side. "Special armor piercing .45 rounds curtesy of _Charon Industries_. What do you think?"

"I think you cheated in gentleman's rules."

"Good thing I'm a woman." She aimed the pistol at his head. "And now for me to relieve you and your friend of your armor."

Georgia smirked. "I guess it's a good thing I cheated too."

"What do you…?" she was interrupted by a set of hands gripping her by the back plate of her armor.

"Forget about somebody?" Dakota heaved her off the ground, flipped her over his head, and dropped on top of her own with an audible crack. "That'll teach you to fuck with my planet," he growled, and he spit at her motionless form. "Get up." He extended a hand to Georgia who stood on his opposing foot, leaning his weight into Dakota.

"Thanks for that."

"Yeah, whatever. Let's just finish this."

"Are you okay?"

"Rho is gone."

"What? How?"

"His rampancy. It caused him to deteriorate while he ran my healing unit. He sacrificed himself, so I could save your dumb ass."

"Dakota, I'm sorry."

"Forget it, let's just get back to your friends."

The planet began to shake as sirens went off throughout the city. "What is that?" Georgia asked.

"Nuclear siren." He looked to the north to see the massive mushroom cloud forming in the sky. "Shit… they began their strike! Let's move!" Dakota ran as quickly as he could with Georgia clinging to his side for his own stability. It was a mad dash to the manor. Georgia snatched up his helmet as they went.

" _Georgia! Dakota! They've began a nuclear strike against the planet!"_ Carolina sounded flustered and almost in shock.

"We know!" Georgia sent back. "We're on our way back!"

"There's a lever in the communications room of the manor," Dakota began, "pull it and it will open the door that leads to the nuclear bunker."

" _Got it"_ York sent. _"At least the evac birds made it out."_

" _It will be in vain if we don't get a message to Invention in time._ "

"We'll get it sent!" Georgia reassured. "Their MAC Cannon is more than capable of handling the task."

" _You have a point."_ A short pause. _"Get here quick! It looks like they have one aimed at the city!"_

"We're on our way!"

They ran. They ran as quickly as they could to Dakota's estate. The fractured roads and downed buildings did not make it any easier. With Georgia's injury, they stumbled more than a handful of times. The front gates came into view just as the bomb contacted the city's central hub, knocking them both down with its initial shock. Now they were racing the shockwave, but it chased them down faster than they could evade it. They rushed inside the main gate and raced up the cobble path to the manor.

"This way!" Dakota dragged Georgia down a set of stairs into the manor's basement where there stood a lonely door in the extended chamber. The floor above them began to come away and burn as the shockwave stood over them.

Dakota threw Georgia through the door and fell in close behind, shutting it as they went. The shockwave taking up the entire manor as it stomped through the estate. They plunged further into the darkness of the bunker, the only noise from outside being the wave of merciless wave of nuclear particles.

* * *

 **A/N: Okay... i know I said once a day and that we would have been done yesterday but... my dog had other plans. He decided to get a hold of my flashdrive (don't know how) and destroyed it. It was in a protective case in my backpack so I am a little bewildered. But it corrupted every file that was on it. All of my school work, all of my pictures, and all of my writing. Including the chapters and the master document for this story. It has taken me FOREVER to try an recover at least half of the files that were there, but I am insanely depressed right now.**

 **HOWEVER! The show must go on! And we are going to truck on to the end.**

 **Also, 12 Ships of Christmas is still dropping on 12/13. It will be a collection of one-shots of my favorite RWBY and RvB ships leading up until Christmas.**

 **I will also release a special New Years chapter for What Happened to Georgia that will end the full arc of his story considering he is technically considered an OC character by the site.**

 **I was planning on a special fic for York and Carolina as well but I feel like I'll be biting off more than I can chew so I MAY put that on the back burner, but I haven't decided.**

 **Let me know what you guys think and I will see you all in the next chapter!**

 **Red vs Blue is owned by RoosterTeeth Productions**


	18. Escape Route

**Beneath the Chieftain's Estate**

The bunker's radiation alarm had been going off for hours signaling a fatal concentration within the planet's atmosphere. Beneath the surface, they breathed what remained of their oxygen supply. Amidst all that, they were freelancers, all of them, save for one former, but a freelancer nonetheless. But only two of them had armor, one set of which was badly damaged, and its seals compromised. Georgia and Carolina could not help but argue while York and Dakota watched.

"Is this common between them?" Dakota asked.

"Well, it's been a while, but yeah, they tend to act this way a lot," he responded.

Dakota shook his head. "Why?"

"Well," York began, "Carolina and Georgia go a way back to even before I had joined Project Freelancer. She was promised one of the AI fragments because of her combat scores, but Xi was initially constructed as a combative fragment, but later adapted into an enhanced memory fragment used to enhance combative skills. Georgia was selected as the test candidate instead, and he became a powerhouse. Not as powerful as Carolina still, but he definitely gave her a run for her money. One fight left the two of them incapable of field work and they were confined to the infirmary for over a week. Since then, they had always been rivals and teammates, back and forth on the leaderboard."

"Leaderboard?"

"The Director put a leaderboard in place to rank all of his agents and decide which excursions they go on."

"What happened to a well-balanced team?"

"Strength became more important."

"Poor, Leonard, how you have fallen."

Amidst their pleasant conversation laid Carolina and Georgia's argument.

"How do you expect to escape with MY armor and come back to us with help when your mission was simply to recover the armor and my AI?"

"The Director ordered us to find you and bring back whatever it was we could salvage, but I'm also the only one capable of making it back and York would agree with me!"

"Please don't drag me into this."

"How do expect to leave anyway? My armor is damaged so, please, tell me how you plan to leave!"

"I…" she stopped. In all reality, Carolina was clueless. She was in an unknown bunker on an unfamiliar planet ruled by a man she barely knew who claimed to be a former freelancer from when it was conceived as an organization.

Four of them, with a small emergency supply of provisions and oxygen, Dakota imagined they would last a week. Give or take a few days as his bunker was not the best in the world, and radiation slowly leaked through the doorways. Wait, doorways, plural. Dakota had nearly forgotten about the emergency route that lead beneath the city. No doubt it was flooded with radiation, but it was still a viable escape route.

Dakota stood and passed between the arguing freelancers and strode over to the internal computer within the bunker. He began typing away the keyboard. Many of the systems had been damaged by the explosions. It was built as a simple bomb shelter and the effects of a nuclear strike had destroyed every system, except for one, and it was the only one they needed.

"The escape shuttle, it's still intact."

"What?" Carolina asked, slightly irritated.

"I had it built into my shelter years ago but never had any use for it, so it sat here, and I forgot about it. Until now, it may be the only way we can leave." Dakota pulled up the shelter's schematic where a red blip had appeared among one of the corridors.

"Jesus, just how big is this place."

"Well, it was just an old shelter, but it soon branched out to house many of the planet's defensive features. Again, useless features that never got used."

"Freelancer life never left you did it?" Georgia asked.

"I'll admit my security measures were a bit extravagant. I was Leonard's lead security officer after all." Dakota walked over to a supply cabinet and unlocked it, handing each of them a mask. "Put these on, it won't stop the radiation poisoning, but they should help reduce it." They followed his word as he prepared to unlock the door that lead to the escape shuttle. "It shouldn't be long now, only about a quarter of a mile's walk." He opened the door and they began their trek.

"If you don't mind me asking, how do you know so much about project freelancer? About me?" Carolina asked.

"I met your father many years ago, young one. He, myself, and Malcolm were close friends. We were all a part of the United Earth Military also known as the UNSC. That is also where we met your mother. She was such a lovely woman, could kill a man with here stare, or entrance him with another. A woman after our hearts, all our hearts. She was a military specialist and before long had joined our jolly group of misfits."

They all listened as Dakota told his tale of earlier days. Though it did not pertain much to Georgia and York, they were interested. As for Carolina, she was even more intrigued, listening to the tale of a time when Dakota, her parents, and Malcolm Hargrove were all friends. It did not explain the cause for the feud between Project Freelancer and the UNSC. The birth of Charon industries and the feud with them as well. A trinity of forces battling it out among one another, and to think they were all born from the same place.

* * *

 **A/N: A bit of a shorter chapter, but I enjoyed writing it. The next chapter will be a bit more thrilling as the prequel to our glorious finale. A bit of back story as well to our beloved characters as the definition behind them and a theory I have as to the production of both Project Freelancer and Charon Industries. I do hope you all have been enjoying my tale as it is the only story pertaining to what happened to Georgia.**

 **Thank you all to those who have been supporting this story from day one. You guys are the real MVPs.**

 **New story set to release later today, or more a collection of stories. "The 12 Ships of Christmas." A collection of my favorite ships from both RvB and RWBY. I will see you all later to those who choose to read them, otherwise I'll see you in the next one.**

 **Don't forget to follow my user for future updates if you want them as well as don't forget to leave comments to my story. I love all the feedback I can get.**

 **Red vs Blue is owned by RoosterTeeth Productions**


	19. Memories

**United Earth Government 27 Years Ago**

"What's for breakfast boys?" Leonard asked as he plopped down at the mess hall table.

"Same shit as always," Dakota deadpanned.

"Must you always be so crude?" Malcom asked.

"Listen here you, British shit! I…" Dakota was interrupted by a jab at his side by Leonard. "What?" he yelled.

Leonard simply pointed. Dakota followed his finger only to find a gorgeous blonde walking their way. She held an air of confidence about her that outshined even the arrogance of Malcolm's everyday life. Malcolm looked up, scoffed, and went back to his eggs while Leonard and Dakota did their best to not stare too creepily.

"Good morning!" she said cheerily. She then pointed to each of them. "I want to assume Leonard Church, Malcolm Hargrove, and Special Agent Dakota?" Each finger hit their mark with each name she called out.

Leonard was flustered. "How did you…?"

"Sergeant First Class Allison Nikos at your service!" She gave them a hearty salute. "I am the newest addition to your team."

"Did you know about this?" Leonard turned to Dakota.

"I did, but I didn't know who it would be or when they would arrive." Dakota took a bit of sausage and turned his gaze back to Allison who was still beaming ear to ear with her salute still rigid. "You can put your hand down now."

"Oh, sorry." She sheepishly put her hands behind her back.

"Why don't you sit and join us for a bit?" Leonard asked.

"No can do, guys. Sorry. I have a bit of briefing before I can officially join you. I just wanted to come say hello while I had a bit of free time. Anyway, I'll catch you later!" She skipped off happily, her blonde ponytail bouncing back behind her. Leonard and Dakota watched her leave.

"We need a pact," Dakota started.

"Oh, good lord!" Malcolm sighed.

"No one tries to get with Allison unless she shows interest in one of us first."

"Agreed."

"Malcolm?"

"Please leave me out of this?"

"All right. Looks like we're all in agreement then."

* * *

 **United Earth Government _Mother of Invention_ Christening: Five Years Later**

"I am proud to announce the official launch of the UNSC _Mother of Invention_ to our fleet as our leading science station. I would also like to announce her leading officials Leonard Church, Malcolm Hargrove, Special Agent Dakota, and Sergeant Major Allison Nikos." The General of the UNSC stood proud at his podium while the other four stood behind him tall and proud, their uniforms. Allison looked to Leonard and they smiled.

* * *

 **UNSC _Mother of Invention_ : One Year Later**

"Come on, Leonard. We've been working on this armor for hours. Let's go have some fun!" Allison wrapped her arms around Leonard's neck.

"You know we're contracted to finish this by the end of the month. We cannot simply put it down like that."

"Please, Leonard?"

He sighed. "You can go take a break if you want. I need to get this helmet finished."

"Fine." Allison pouted and walked away from the science station they were working at. She made her way through the ship and found herself sitting at the counter of the bar that was seldom ever used.

"Rough day?" She turned to find Agent Dakota.

"Guess you could say that." She looked down at the glass in front of her. The ice cubes floated aimlessly around, watering down the whiskey within. "I just… he doesn't pay me any attention anymore."

"Who, Church?"

"Yeah…"

"Sounds rough. Anything else on your mind?"

"You know," she began, "there is." It was the beginning of the feud.

* * *

 **The Next Morning**

"You did what?" Church had pressed against the wall.

"Look it was an honest mistake! I didn't think it would go that far!"

"Oh really? So, while I'm in here busting my ass to finish this project, you two were fooling around?"

"Look, Leonard…"

"Shut up!"

"Leonard, please listen to me…"

"Get the fuck out of my lab!"

* * *

 **Two Years Later**

"She's beautiful, Allison."

"Isn't she?" Allison laid in the hospital bed. The small bundle in her arms did its best to peek out with her green eyes. "What should we call her?"

"Carolina?"

Allison looked back down. "Yeah, Carolina sounds nice." She looked up at her new husband. "Can you go get me some water?"

"Sure thing." Leonard walked out of the room to find Dakota and his twins waiting outside. He stopped in his tracks.

"Is it okay to go see her now?" Leonard didn't respond, simply grumbled to himself and kept on his track.

* * *

 **Five Years Later**

"Look, Leonard, Malcolm's gone, Allison is gone, and we need to figure this out before command has our heads. It's been years since we gave them any progress updates. The door to the bridge opened.

"Director, we have received multiple updates on the children's combat scores."

"Excellent work, Counselor. Make sure they finish their studies."

"Children? What is going on here?" Dakota laid a hand on Leonard's shoulder only to be shrugged off and shoved back. "How many?"

"Fifty candidates have been selected for the program."

"Leonard, what have you done?"

"I have increased the productivity of Project Freelancer by implementing a scholarship system for orphaned children to give back to the system. The UNSC wanted results, so we'll give them results." A white hologram appeared in the room.

"Scoreboard has been updated, Director Church. Top six candidates have been selected for advanced courses." The names flashed across the screen. "Candidates Carolina, North and South Dakota have improved exponentially."

"What?" Dakota moved to look at the screen and was appalled. "You recruited our children into your program?"

"I don't know what you're talking about. I simply brought in three orphaned children who recently lost their mother."

"You're brainwashing them?"

"Again, I have no idea what you're talking about."

Dakota pinched the bridge of his nose. "Leonard, we cannot be doing this. To our children…"

"The it is a good thing they are not our children."

"What are you saying?"

"They are children of the project now." Leonard moved to his holotable. "Alpha, bring up the data charts for our top candidates."

Dakota tried his best to talk sense into Leonard. "Look, Leonard, I know you think this is right, but what is the UNSC going to say when they find out?"

"They aren't, and you aren't going to be able to tell them either." Before Dakota could he was handcuffed by the counselor. "You won't get away with this."

Leonard scoffed. "Counselor, help security escort this man from the bridge. He is to be sent to our discreet location in the Gamma system."

"Yes, Director."

* * *

 **Present Day**

"Leonard had me exiled, revamped Project Freelancer, and commit treason to the UNSC. He made sure to keep certain contacts in order to benefit the project he stole from the United Earth Government."

Carolina was sitting with her head in her hands trying to process everything she had just heard. To learn that the Director was her father built up a fire within her, disdain for the lies she had been fed for years. Relatives she did not know she had. Her world was crumbling around her and she felt helpless.

York took her hand in his own. "You okay?" She looked at him and nodded.

"Heads up everyone, we're arriving at our destination."

* * *

 **A/N: And we're back. I have been struggling through this and school is kicking my ass. But we are one chapter away from our conclusion. We're going to try and wrap this up this week, and when I say try, I mean I will. So good to be back. Next week, I'm hoping to launch our Yorkolina fic I've been planning. See you all around! Reviews are appreciated!**

 **RvB is owned by RoosterTeeth Productions**


End file.
